Quand Le Passé Ressurgit
by Mel DiCaire Brewster
Summary: JJ et Emily attendent leurs premiers enfants, la joie devrait être au rendez-vous, mais avec cet homme qui ressurgit du passé d'Emily rien n'en est moins sûr... Suite de : "Partir Pour Mieux Revenir"
1. Prologue

_**Hello tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien, moi ça va plutôt pas mal, bon je reprends les cours demain, mais ça c'est un détail X)  
En attendant puisque je suis totalement d'accord l'épilogue était cours, j'ai décidé de vous poster le prologue de la troisième partie maintenant, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**_

_**Alors bonne lecture !**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**1 an plus tard**_ :

- Honey… Honey…

- Laisse-moi dormir Jen'…, _**grognais-je en enfouissant ma tête dans l'oreiller, elle avait passée toute la nuit à me réveiller à coup de j'ai faim, je veux des fraises avec de la chantilly ou bien encore avec des questions stupide comme, tu penses que l'ananas ça se mange avec du Nutella, j'avais failli la tuer, mais m'étais retenue en voyant sa bouille adorable et son petit ventre rebondi qui commençait à apparaitre sous ses vêtements, parce oui mon adorable blonde casse-pied attendait nos enfants, des jumelles d'après le médecin, mais pas dans**_ _**la même poche ce qui voudrait que nous ne devrions pas avoir trop de mal à les différencier quand elles grandiraient…**_

- S'il te plait lève-toi, on va être en retard et tu connais Hotch' il serait capable de me tuer et tu ne voudrais pas que la mère de tes enfants se fasse tuer pas vrai ?

- Au moins je pourrais dormir plus de deux heures…, _**grognais-je en essayant de me rendormir sans écouter les cris de ma blonde.**_

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, les bébés avaient faim.

- Les bébés hein ? La bonne excuse, _**lui soufflais-je avant de me décider à ma lever, de toute façon J.J. n'allait pas me lâcher et je n'arriverais de toute manière pas à avoir le dernier mot avec elle… Je commençais à avoir l'habitude ça faisait un mois que ça durait…**_

- Ou est-ce que tu vas ?

- Prendre une douche, c'est interdit ? _**Demandais-je grognons avant de gagner la salle de bain ouvrant le robinet d'eau froide au maximum enlevant rapidement mes vêtements me glissant en dessous du jet afin de me réveiller sans grand succès.**_

- T'es fâché ? _**Demanda timidement ma blonde en se glissant derrière moi encerclant ma taille de ses bras.**_

- Laisse-moi juste le temps de me réveiller et après on discutera de ta punition pour m'avoir empêché de dormir cette nuit encore…

- Ma punition ?

- Oui… Je pense que privée de sexe pendant une semaine serait une bonne punition… Ca me parait même très bien… Ou alors faire chambre à part une semaine… Je pourrais peut-être dormir une nuit complète…

- Tu ne ferais pas ça ! _**S'exclama-t-elle.**_

- Ou alors je devrais me laisser attraper par le prochain méchant qui passe, je pourrais peut-être dormir comme ça…

- Je t'interdis de faire ça ! Tu es a moi je ne te partagerais avec personne ! _**Répondit Jennifer en serrant ma taille le plus fort possible avec possession.**_

- Tu me laisseras dormir se soir alors ?

- Promis ! _**Acquiesça vigoureusement ma blonde dans mon dos me faisant sourire.**_

- Pas de demande farfelue de nourriture ?

- Jurée ! _**Souffla-t-elle tandis que je me retournais afin de me placer face à elle**_, alors je ne suis pas privé de sexe ? _**Demanda-t-elle avec une toute petite voix qui me fit fondre.**_

- Non Honey, tu ne seras pas privé, d'ailleurs on va s'occuper de ça tout de suite… On trouvera bien une excuse à donner à Hotch' pour notre retard_**…, lui soufflais-je au creux de l'oreille la sentant frissonner tandis que je mordillais le lobe de son oreille… Je venais de trouver le meilleur moyen de me réveiller…**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**Et voilà, alors ? Que pensez-vous de ce prologue ? Pour ce qui est de Doyle, il n'apparaitra pas tout de suite encore, puisque dans le chapitre suivant je vais lancer une enquête et vue qu'il ne me reste que 5 chapitre d'avance, il n'est pas encore arrivé, ça me fait penser qu'il va falloir que je me remette à l'écriture et vite fait.**_

_**A samedi prochain, si les reviews sont au rendez-vous bien sûr !**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster.**_


	2. Dormir Debout

_**Hello, j'espère que vous allez bien, moi ça va impeccablement bien, c'est le week-end, ça ne peut qu'aller bien.**_

_**Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews et j'en profite pour vous mettre le chapitre suivant qui j'espère vous plaira.**_

_**Sur ceux, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre, alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**Arrivées au travail accompagnée de ma blonde je m'empressais de prendre la direction de la machine à café pour m'y servir une grande tasse de café, c'était le minimum pour que je puisse tenir aujourd'hui.**_

- Salut Em', pas trop fatiguée ?

- Tu plaisantes Morgan ? Je pète la forme ça ne se voit pas ? _**Raillais-je en rejoignant mon bureau après avoir bu d'un coup la tasse de café espérant que cela allait me réveiller.**_

_**Me laissant tomber sur mon siège tout en fermant les yeux, espérant qu'aucune enquête ne viennent déranger se mardi matin… Si c'était le cas, je pourrais peut-être faire une…**_

- On a une nouvelle enquête ! _**S'exclama Rossi en sortant du bureau d'Hotch', lieu où se déroulait leur entrainement au poker dans lequel c'était lancé ses deux-là espérant réitérer mon exploit du mois dernier, c'est-à-dire battre le natif de Vegas de notre équipe, Spencer Reid au poker.**_

- Adieu sieste bien méritée, _**grognais-je avant de m'étirer sentant tous mes muscles me tirer.**_

- Tu dormiras dans l'avion, _**me consola Morgan en posant une main sur mon épaule.**_

- Si J.J. ne se lance pas dans l'une de ses éternelles phase de j'ai faim tu penses que du poisson ça se mange avec de la confiture ? De quoi te couper tout appétit…

- A ce point ?

- Tu n'en as pas idée…

- Ok, là je veux bien l'admettre, elle bat Carly à plat de couture.

- En même temps ta femme est une crème même enceinte elle te laissait dormir…

- Je sais, allez viens, je m'occuperais de ta femme pendant que l'on sera en l'air.

- Tu ferais ça ?

- Bien sûr, allez en route petite amie indigne, _**sourit Morgan en passant sa main dans mon dos de façon à me faire avancer.**_

- Oh crois moi je suis tout sauf une petite amie indigne, sinon j'aurais déjà été terminé ma nuit dans un bar et l'aurait laissé se démerder comme toi tu l'as fait.

- Et bam en plein dans le mille, _**s'exclama Dereck**_, ok Beauty Girl, je te l'accorde tu gères plutôt bien pour le moment.

- Et je vais continuer à gérer, tu vas voir Little Girl, je ne craquerais pas !

- On verra ça, _**sourit Morgan en entrant dans la salle de réunion me poussant toujours.**_

- On a besoin d'aide pour marcher Em' ? _**Demanda Penelope avec un grand sourire amusé.**_

- Si ça faisait un mois que tu ne dormais pas plus de deux heures par nuit crois-moi tu serais aussi crevée que je le suis en ce moment c'est-à-dire beaucoup et tu aurais aussi besoin d'aide pour avancer, _**marmonnais-je en me laissant tomber sur la chaise posant ma tête sur la table**_, en plus je suis sûr que ce maudit café que j'ai pris c'était du déca, c'est pas possible autrement, _**rajoutais-je sentant mes yeux se fermer d'eux même tandis qu'Hotch entrait dans la pièce.**_

- Ce n'est pas l'heure de dormir Emily.

- Fatiguée Hotch'…

- Alors va te chercher un café ça te réveilleras peut-être.

- J'ai déjà testé le café, ça ne marche pas…

- C'est vrai que J.J. la fait remplacer par du décaféiner pour pouvoir en boire encore…, _**se rappela alors Hotchner étayant ma théorie.**_

- J'ai loupée quelque chose ? _**Demanda ma blonde en entrant dans la pièce**_.

- Ta petite amie est au bord du rouleau, t'es en train de nous l'achever, va falloir que tu te calmes blondie, parce que là ce n'est pas beau à voir.

- Ta gueule Morgan, _**maugréais-je sans bouger ma tête de sur la table.**_

- Et en plus elle devient grognons quand elle est fatiguée, tu devrais le savoir à force.

_**J'entendis un soupir venir sans aucun doute de ma blonde avant de sentir deux mains se poser sur mes épaules commençant à me masser.**_

- Je suis désolée chérie, je suis horrible en ce moment, on a combien d'heure de vol pour nous rendre sur les lieux du crime ?

- 5 voire 6 heures de vol, pourquoi ? _**Demanda Hotch'.**_

- Parce qu'Em' va faire une sieste, 5, 6 heures ça devrait suffire à la remettre un peu en état de marche.

- Y a intérêt, sinon ça va mal aller, alors tout le monde en route on discutera dans l'avion pendant qu'Emily fera sa sieste, _**soupira Hotch'**_, j'ai l'impression d'être un prof de première section, pas d'être le chef d'une équipe d'agent du F.B.I….

- Pas de ma faute si je ne dors pas la nuit, je ne me rappelle pas d'avoir été aussi chiante quand j'étais en cloque…

- Quand tu… Quand tu as été en cloque ? _**Demanda Penelope tandis que tous les autres au tour étaient trop stupéfaits pour parler.**_

- Ca ne vous regarde pas, _**grognais-je avant de m'endormir sur la table complètement crevée laissant J.J. se démerder face aux questions de l'équipe…**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**Je suis consciente que c'est un petit chapitre, mais je vous promets que les suivants seront plus grand, c'est juste que je trouvais que c'était un bon endroit pour l'arrêter.**_

_**Le prochain sera surement publié samedi prochain et pas avant, parce que la semaine prochaine les profs n'ont rien trouvé de mieux que de nous coller un pré-BTS Blanc.**_

_**Oui dans le genre casse-pied il y a pas mieux qu'eux, on est en première année et ils commencent déjà à nous en faire faire, bon comme ça on sera préparé, mais bon ça m'ennuie un peu quand même X).**_

_**Brefouille j'arrête de raconter ma vie, je vous dis à samedi prochain (si les reviews sont au rendez-vous of course).**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster**_


	3. Énervement

_**Hello, j'espère que vous allez bien, moi ça va pas trop mal, un peu malade, mais ça va aller.**_

_**Comme nous sommes samedi je vous poste le chapitre 3 en directe de mon lit, je suis gentille hein ? X)**_

_**Je vous remercie pour les reviews et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**_

_**Bonne lecture tout le monde !**_

_**JJ/EP**_

- Ah elle se réveille ! _**S'exclama Penelope en sautillant**_, je vais enfin savoir comment j'ai pu passer à côté de ça dans mon enquête sur elle.

- Je croyais que tu avais arrêté de fouiller dans son passé ! _**S'exclama ma blonde avec colère.**_

- Mais j'ai arrêtée, relaxe J.J.

- Non pas de relaxe, Emily a le droit à une vie privée sans que tu ne cherches à fouiner dedans comme une véritable hyène. Es-ce que je te demande avec qui tu couches en ce moment ou quelle est ta position préférée ? Certainement pas, alors laisse là tranquille !

- Il ne faut pas s'énerver comme ça…

- Non mais elle a raison, ce n'est pas cool de l'ennuyer avec ça, elle ne vous accable pas de question pour tout savoir de votre vie alors si elle ne veut pas vous en parler elle ne vous en parlera pas. Maintenant si quelqu'un compte encore aller ennuyer Emily il aura à faire à moi… Oui même toi Penelope.

_**Souhaitant calmer les esprits qui s'échauffaient je demandais doucement.**_

- J'ai dormis longtemps ?

- Presque 6 heures Sweet Heart, ça va mieux ?

- J'ai moins envie de m'effondrer, je devrais tenir jusqu'à ce soir, _**souris-je avant de me lever pour aller entourer la taille de ma blonde posant ma tête sur son épaule enfouissant mon nez dans son cou m'abreuvant de son parfum**_, je ne me souviens pas de comment je suis arrivée dans le jet tu m'expliques ?

- Tu t'es endormi sur la table de la salle de réunion après avoir lâcher une bombe.

- Super… Faudrait me bâillonner quand je suis fatiguée… Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore bien pu dire comme connerie ?

- Que tu étais beaucoup plus calme enceinte que moi je ne le suis.

- Et merde…, _**soupirais-je avant de faire demi-tour rejoignant le coin café, m'appuyant sur le rebord du plan de travail.**_

_**Je venais de révéler un pan entier de mon histoire parce que j'avais été trop fatiguée pour retenir ma langue… Et je détestais ça !**_

_**Envoyant mon pied valsé contre le mur de l'appareil je retiens une grimace en sentant mon pied me lancer.**_

- Hey, ne te mets pas dans un état pareille, ça va leur passer et ils ne t'ennuieront pas avec ça longtemps.

- Je ne voulais pas qu'ils le sachent… Je déteste le faites qu'ils sachent ça sans que je n'ai réellement eu envie qu'ils le sachent…Je…

- Em' calme toi, _**souffla Jennifer en venant me prendre dans ses bras**_, j'ai toute conscience que tu n'aimes pas dévoiler ta vie comme ça, mais ils sont ta famille…

- Je sais bien qu'ils sont ma famille, mais ça… Je voulais garder ça pour moi… Promets-moi de me faire taire la prochaine que je serais en train de dévoiler…

- Je pourrais utiliser n'importe quelle manière pour te faire taire ? _**Demanda innocemment ma blonde mais le léger sourire en coin qui apparaissait ne trompait personne.**_

- Soit inventif, _**lui répondis-je avant de l'embrasser, faisant par la même occasion remonter ma dose de courage.**_

- Alors j'ai hâte d'arriver à l'un de ses moments-là, en attendant je vais m'entrainer si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, _**m'avoua-t-elle avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes pour l'un de ses fabuleux baisers dont elle a le secret.**_

- Hey les girls, ça va Em' ?

- Pas vraiment, mais on va faire avec.

- Ok, parce qu'on atterrit dans une demi-heure et Hotch' veut tout le monde à sa place.

- Super… Dit lui qu'on arrive.

- A votre ordre Beauty Girl, _**me sourit Dereck avant de poser un baiser sur mon front**_, et ne t'inquiètes pas Hotch' s'en fou, Rossi également, Reid doit encore être en train de faire des calculs complexe pour deviner quelle taille mesure ton enfant, reste juste Garcia, mais je la maitrise.

- Merci.

- Pas de quoi, _**lança-t-il avant**_ _**de repartir dans l'autre sens pour rejoindre sa place me laissant seul avec ma blonde.**_

- Ca va aller ?

- Si tu me fais un bisou ça devrait aller, _**lui souris-je avant de l'attirer à nouveau à moi la faisant rire.**_

- Profiteuse ! _**S'exclama ma blonde.**_

- Profiteuse je ne sais pas, mais amoureuse surement, _**lui répondis-je avant de l'embrasser avec passion.**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**Nous avions regagnée nos place depuis quelques minutes seulement quand je sentis mon téléphone vibrer dans la poche de mon jean, l'attrapant rapidement j'appuyais sur la touche verte avant de le coller à mon oreille.**_

- Prentiss ?

- Emily, c'est Clyde tu es seule ?

- Pas pour le moment, pourquoi un problème ?

- Je ne peux pas t'en parler pour le moment, surtout s'il y a des personnes autour de toi, ta réaction risquerait de leur faire peur.

- Là c'est toi qui commence à me faire peur alors explique toi !

- Je ne peux pas, je te rappelle, envoie moi un message quand tu seras seule.

- Non, non, non ! Dis le moi ! Et merde ! _**M'exclamais-je en envoyant valser mon téléphone dans l'avion tandis que celui-ci commençait à descendre pour atterrir à Seattle.**_

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Honey ?

- Si je le savais, c'était Easter, il veut que je sois seule afin savoir ce qu'il a à me dire, la blague, il tient juste à me faire mariner ! _**Grognais-je de frustration.**_

- Ok, donne-moi son numéro je vais te l'avoir ton info, ça ne sert rien de t'énerver, _**me lança ma blonde en sortant son téléphone.**_

- Il ne te dira rien non plus, il a décidé de faire chier le monde pour ne pas changer ! C'est l'une des raisons qui m'a fait quitter son équipe d'ailleurs, sa putain de capacité à savoir plein de chose et ne te les dires qu'à la dernière minute !

- Et j'en suis bien contente, sinon tu ne serais pas ici avec moi, _**souffla J.J. en posant un baiser sur ma joue.**_

- Et moi donc.

- Bon, vous vous ferez des bisous plus tard, Em' j'ai bien peur que ton téléphone soit mort, _**m'annonça Dereck en le récupérant au sol une fois l'avion posé.**_

- Ma force plus la descente lui a été fatale, _**grimaçais-je**_, bon et bien je n'aurais qu'à m'en acheter un autre, je voulais le changer de toute façon.

- Bon et bien maintenant que nous sommes posé je vais peut-être pouvoir vous répartir le travail, _**nous coupa Hotch'**_, Emily tu feras équipe avec Morgan, vous irez sur la scène de crime, J.J. et Rossi, vous irez au poste pendant que Reid et moi irons voir la famille de la dernière victime.

- Et moi je fais quoi ? _**Demanda Garcia.**_

- Toi tu vas avec Emily et Dereck, il faut que tu regardes le système de surveillance de la maison et que tu arrives à pirater les vidéos.

- Elle ne peut pas faire ça du poste ? _**Demandèrent d'une même voix ma blonde et mon meilleur ami.**_

- Elle pourrait, mais ça sera plus rapide d'être sur place, _**répondit Penelope**_, et je suis toujours là, _**fini-t-elle en croisant ses bras, mécontente.**_

- Très bien, alors je n'y vais pas ! _**M'exclamais-je, ayant trop peur de me retrouver coincer contre un mur avec une folle furieuse des questions qui veut justement des réponses aux siennes.**_

- Je ne te lâches pas d'une seule semelle Em', pas de soucis.

- Oh je te fais confiance, c'est elle que je n'ai pas confiance, après tout elle a bien menée des enquêtes sur toute l'équipe.

- Déformation professionnel, pas de ma faute…

- Mais nous ne sommes ni des victimes ni des suspects merde ! On est des collègues, des amis même, mais ça te passe au-dessus de la tête que l'on veuille avoir une vie privée ! Tout le monde te passe tout parce que tu es adorable en temps normale, mais là je n'en peux plus ! Je n'en peux vraiment plus ! _**Terminais-je avant de me détacher pour sortir de l'appareil.**_

- Ou tu-vas Sweet Heart ? _**S'inquiéta**_ _**J.J.**_

- Je vais prendre l'air…, _**lui répondis-je**_, ça dérange quelqu'un peut-être ?

- Je viens avec toi, tu t'occupes de nos valises Morgan ?

- Je m'occupe de tout, file…

_**Ne m'occupant**_ _**plus de ce qui pouvait se dérouler à l'intérieur je descendis l'échelle qui avait été placé devant la porte du jet avant de faire quelques pas, le vent faisant bouger mes cheveux et je me sentais bien aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre… **_

_**Fermant les yeux je me mis à penser à mon comportement envers**_ _**Penelope, j'étais consciente d'y avoir été un peu fort, mais c'était en quelque sorte un mécanisme de défense, quand on s'approchait trop de ma vie privée je mordais…**_

_**Sentant un parfum connue se propager autour de moi je soupirais de**_ _**contentement tandis des lèvres se posaient sur ma joue.**_

- J'y ai été un peu fort pas vrai ?

- Un peu, mais c'est un mal pour un bien, elle te laissera peut être tranquille maintenant.

- Je déteste être méchante comme ça, j'ai l'impression d'être ma mère, _**grimaçais-je en faisant**_ _**doucement rire ma blonde.**_

- Tu es beaucoup plus sexy que ta mère.

- Mais j'espère bien ! _**M'exclamais-je ouvrant les yeux, me retournant**_ _**pour la fixer dans ses yeux bleu avant de l'embrasser**_, je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi amour.

- Tu penses que je dois m'excuser auprès de Penelope ? _**Demandais-je finalement en me remettant à marcher avec ma blonde cette fois-ci.**_

- Non, mais je pense que tu devrais parler avec elle.

- Pas aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas d'humeur, ça risque de mal se passer.

- Pire qu'avant ?

- Bien pire qu'avant.

- D'accord, on peut aller rejoindre les autres ?

- On peut, mais avant je veux un baiser.

- Je pense que cela peut se faire.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, _**souffla-t-elle avant de s'arrêter en plein milieu de l'aéroport pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes dans une douce caresse…**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, notre Emily combiné à un manque de sommeil ça ne donne jamais rien de bon.**_

_**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en me laissant une reviews !**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster**_


	4. C'est partie !

_**Hello, vous allez bien ? Moi ça va plutôt bien, tellement bien que j'ai été assez motivé pour finir ce chapitre et vous le publier, ce qui est un exploit.**_

_**Je suis d'ailleurs désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps mais j'avais bien plus d'idée pour ma OUAT que pour celle-ci, j'ai dû regarder une dizaine de vidéos Jemily pour me remettre dans le bain.**_

_**Je vous remercie d'ailleurs pour vos nombreuses reviews sur ce dernier chapitre, vous gérez !**_

_**Sur ce, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre, bonne lecture !**_

_**EP/JJ**_

- Bonjour, Agent Jareau et voici l'Agent Prentiss, nous sommes de l'équipe d'Analyste du comportement du F.B.I.

- Bonjour, Agent Delany je m'attendais à voir débarquer toute une équipe, vous l'avez perdue en route ? _**Nous demanda avec un léger sourire une femme, rousse aux yeux vert, la quarantaine passer.**_

- Du tout, les autres se sont répartie entre la scène de crime et les familles des victimes.

- Très bien. Je vais vous conduire jusqu'au bureau que vous allez occuper, nous y avons installé un tableau blanc comme vous nous l'aviez demandé.

- Merci, _**sourit Jennifer tandis que je lui prenais d'autorité son sac contenant son ordinateur portable avant de la suivre dans les couloirs du commissariat centrale jusqu'au bureau qui allait être le nôtre pendant toute la durée de l'enquête, il était assez grand, des bais**_ _**vitrées sur tout un côté donnant sur la célèbre tour de Seattle dont j'avais oublié le nom et que l'on voyait souvent apparaitre dans la**_ _**série préférée de ma blonde que je trouvais inintéressante, j'ai nommé, Grey's Anatomy.**_

- Ca me donnerait presque envie de regarder Grey's Anatomy, mais je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça, _**souffla ma blonde tandis que je me retournais étonnée à croire qu'elle avait lu dans mes penser.**_

- Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas, _**lui répondis-je en sortant l'ordinateur pour le poser sur l'un des bureaux**_, c'est juste que je ne vois pas l'intérêt de cette série.

- Dommage…

- Mais si tu veux la regarder ce soir pas de soucis, je dormirais pendant ce temps. Quoi que… Meredith est toujours aussi casse-pied ? Parce que si c'est le cas je risquerais à avoir du mal à dormir je penserais trop à lui en coller une.

- Même pas, elle est en couple avec Dereck.

- Genre vraiment ensemble ?

- Oui, ils sont mariés par post-it.

- Par post-it ? Tu te fou de moi ?

- Je t'assure que non.

- Ben dis donc… Sont vraiment grave dans cette série… Et sinon quoi d'autre de neuf dans ton hôpital de cinglé ?

- Cristina sort avec un mec qui s'appelle Owen, qui lui-même a des sentiments pour sa meilleure amie Teddy, Teddy qui est aussi la meilleure amie d'Arizona la petite amie de Callie.

- Depuis quand elle est lesbienne elle ? Elle n'était pas marier avec George machin chose.

- C'est fini depuis longtemps ça, il l'a trompé avec Izzie.

- Je n'y comprendrais jamais rien à cette série c'est peine perdue, _**soupirais-je**_, surement parce que je n'ai pas envie de comprendre d'ailleurs.

- Surement oui, me _**sourit ma blonde avant de s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils**_, et j'ai presque deux saisons de retard sur la diffusion à cause de toi d'ailleurs.

- Je saurais quoi te mettre la prochaine fois que tu me réveilleras en pleine nuit, ça peut être une bonne solution pour que tu te tiennes tranquilles, _**lui répondis-je avant de m'approcher tandis qu'elle m'attrapait par le bras pour que je m'asseye sur ses genoux**_.

- Je ne te réveille pas tant que ça si ?

- Honey, tu m'as réveillé vingt fois la nuit dernière pour me poser des questions sur tout et rien alors ne va pas dire que tu ne m'as pas réveillé beaucoup.

- Oups…, _**souffla-t-elle penaude en se mordant la lèvre inférieur ce qui la rendait totalement craquante,**_ je vais essayer de faire des efforts, je te le promets.

- Je te crois amour, _**souris-je avant de poser mes lèvres sur sa joue avec amour tandis qu'elle encerclait ma taille de ses bras…**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**Tout le monde était réuni afin de mettre nos éléments en commun, Morgan faisait passer les photos de la scène de crime qu'il avait récupérer sur place avec Rossi que nous comparions avec celle du premier crime pendant que Penelope elle c'était retirée dans un coin de la pièce afin de visionner les vidéos de la vidéo-surveillance espérant voir le tueur dessus…**_

- Alice Drew, Greg Drew et leur fille Claire, tout trois assassiné dans leur maison aux abords de la ville la semaine dernière et aujourd'hui, nous avons retrouvé trois autres corps. Calvin et Lise Travis ainsi que leur fils Paul. Ils ont tous été tué par plusieurs coups de couteau, de plus en plus. Claire en avait deux alors que Calvin lui en compte plus de trente.

- L'escalade dans la violence montre qu'il a de moins en moins de contrôle quand il tue, moins de remord aussi, il n'a pas recouvert les victimes cette fois-ci, _**lançais-je en regardant les photos.**_

- Je suis d'accord avec Emily et s'il continue ainsi il n'attendra pas une semaine pour tuer à nouveau, _**fini Reid en s'asseyant à mes côtés.**_

- Alors il va falloir agir et vite, J.J. j'ai fait venir les mères de Greg et Alice Drew, j'aimerais que tu les interroges et que tu compares leurs déclarations avec celles qu'ont fait les parents de Lise.

- D'accord.

- Emily, Morgan et Reid, allez faire un tour sur la première scène de crime pendant que Rossi et moi irons faire un tour à la morgue ou se trouve les corps avec l'Agent Delany. Penelope quand tu auras fini avec les vidéos tu essayeras de trouver un point commun entre les deux familles, J.J. tu l'aides temps que les familles ne sont pas là.

- Pas de problème Hotch', _**répondit la rouquine sans**_ _**lever les yeux de son ordinateur tandis que nous nous levions attrapant nos vestes nous préparant à sortir laissant seule J.J. et Penelope espérant que ma blonde n'allait pas tuer l'informaticienne de l'équipe qui allait à coup sûr la bombarder de question ce qui n'allait surement pas être au goût de ma blonde…**_

_**EP/JJ**_

_**Et voilà, un chapitre plutôt court, mais le prochain va être plus long ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai déjà commencé à l'écrire.**_

_**En tout cas j'espère qu'il vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster.**_

_**PS : Si j'ai choisi Delany pour le nom de l'agent c'est parce que je suis en mode gros fangirling sur Dana Delany en ce moment, voilà maintenant vous savez tout, même si vous vous en foutez X)**_


	5. Sur Le Terrain

_**Hey vous allez bien ? Moi je suis en pleine réflexion, je me demande si il y a encore du monde qui lit ma fic's, parce que si ce n'est pas le cas j'ai d'autre fiction à écrire en ce moment et je pourrais donc mettre celle-ci entre parenthèse pour le moment.**_

_**Je remercie tout de même la personne qui m'a mis une review, c'est pour elle que je mets cette suite.**_

_**Donc voilà, s'il y a encore des personnes qui la lisent, bonne lecture à vous !**_

_**EP/JJ**_

- Alors ça va mieux ? _**Demanda finalement Dereck une fois dans la voiture.**_

- Ca va, je n'ai toujours pas envie d'en parler par contre…

- On ne te forcera pas à parler ne t'inquiètes pas, _**m'assura Spencer en posant une main sur mon épaule.**_

- Merci Spenc, _**soufflais-je**_, c'est bien de voir que certain ne me force pas.

- Tu sais c'est Penelope, elle a toujours été comme ça.

- Je le sais ça, c'est juste que parfois j'aimerais avoir une vie privée.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Beauty Girl, on te comprend, seulement on a tellement l'habitude qu'on en tient plus compte.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir accepter ça un jour, _**répondis-je.**_

- Je parlerais à Penelope ne t'inquiètes pas, elle te laissera tranquille, _**sourit Dereck avec assurance.**_

- Tes sûr de toi là ? Parce que je crois que rien ne pourrais jamais empêcher Penelope Garcia de fouiller si elle en a envie, _**répondit Reid.**_

- En faites, je pense qu'il n'existe qu'une seule personne qui puisse l'en empêcher et c'est bien toi Little Girl.

- Continue à m'appeler Little Girl et je l'encouragerais à fouiller.

- Tu n'oserais pas faire ça à la marraine de ton fils ! _**M'exclamais-je avec aplomb.**_

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

- Je le sais voilà tout, sinon je le dirais à Alex' et il fera de ta vie un enfer à la maison. Imagine il pourrait faire un tsunami à l'heure du bain.

- Merci bien, il vient juste de se calmer avec ça.

- Alors ne fait pas ce que tu as dit et Alexandre n'embêtera pas son papa.

- Marraine indigne !

- Père sans autorité ! _**Rétorquais-je moqueuse tandis qu'il me tirait la langue**_.

- Gamin de maternelle…, _**soupira Spencer en**_ _**secouant la tête amusé par nos éternelles disputes.**_

- Nous des gamins ?! _**M'exclamais-je en même temps que Morgan**_, tu vas voir ce que vont te faire les gamins demi-portion, _**fini-je en décidant de jouer un peu, faisant craquer mes articulations Reid frissonna comprenant sans doute qu'il aurait mieux fait de nous laisser continuer notre conversation.**_

- Je le referais plus Emily promit !

- Je ne demande qu'à te croire Spencer, mais j'ai du mal à faire confiance en ce moment tu sais avec l'histoire de Penelope…

- Je ferais tout ce que tu veux !

- Vraiment tout ce que je veux ?

- Oui !

- Hum… Gagner au Poker c'est déjà fait et sans avoir besoin de te demander de tricher… Hum… J'ai trouvé !

- Oui quoi ? _**Demanda Spencer.**_

- Tu te chargeras d'acheter le croissant de J.J. pendant un mois.

- Mais… Et s'il n'y en a pas dans la ville ou nous nous trouvons ?

- Et bien tu chercheras Spenc' tu es un grand garçon.

- Si j'avais une arme ça ne se passerais pas comme ça, _**maugréa Reid en croisant les bras comme l'aurait fait un gamin ce qui me**_ _**fit littéralement éclater de rire bientôt suivit par Dereck.**_

- C'est tellement facile de t'avoir Reid, tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te frapper ou quelque chose dans ce genre ?

- Et bien… Je n'en sais rien moi…

- Et après tu es censé avoir un diplôme en comportement humain ?

- On ne sait jamais comment tu vas réagir Em' et en plus je te ferais dire que ne pas se profiler entre nous et notre règle d'or alors excuse-moi de ne pas avoir voulu l'enfreindre.

- Ne te vexe pas Spenc', tu sais très bien que c'était une blague.

- Ouai et bien je n'aime pas tes blagues…

_**Comprenant qu'il allait bouder un moment comme la fois ou je l'avais battu au poker, je décidais de me concentrer sur le paysage, nous étions sortie de Seattle pour nous enfoncer dans la forêt, me tournant vers Dereck je lui**_ _**demandais avec hésitation.**_

- Euh… Dereck ? T'es sur de toi ?

- Bien sûr pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il n'y a que de la forêt autour de nous ou cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué.

- Bien sûr que je l'ai remarqué, mais d'après ce qui est écrit ici la maison se trouve dans les bois, _**me répondit-il en me montrant le dossier qui se trouvait sur le tableau de bord.**_

- Qui irais habiter dans les bois ?! _**M'exclamais-je en grimaçant**_, c'est l'endroit où je n'irais jamais, imagine tu te prends une balle perdue en pleine période de chasse… Très peu pour moi.

- C'est… Calme comme ça, tu n'as pas de voisin pour te réveiller le dimanche en tondant leur pelouse.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que ça sent le vécue.

- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles… Tient c'est là, tu vois que je ne nous ai pas perdu.

- Très bien je retire ce que j'ai dit GPS Man, _**souris-je avant de sortir de la voiture atterrissant dans une flaque d'eau.**_

- Je déteste la forêt ! _**Grimaçais-je en secouant mes bottines essayant d'enlever l'eau qui se trouvait à l'intérieur**_, elles sont toutes neuves en plus ! Je déteste la forêt !

- C'est qu'une paire de chaussure Emily je suis sûr que tu en as plein d'autre, _**essaya de me consoler Reid.**_

- Peut-être, mais 150 dollars pour qu'à la deuxième fois ou je les mets elles soient déjà foutu, ça fait un peu chier.

- Hé ho pas de gros mot Prentiss ! Tu devrais commencer à t'y habituer, parce que quand tes petits bout seront là tu ne devras plus le faire, crois-moi, une fois j'ai eu le malheur de dire putain devant Alex' il s'est amusé à le répéter pendant une semaine.

- J'ai encore un peu de temps avant que ça n'arrive avec mes filles, c'est bon, elles ne sont même pas encore là.

- Ca arrivera plus vite que tu ne le crois.

- Ouai… Bon on va le voir cette intérieur ?

- On y va, mais tu verras Beauty Girl, j'ai raison.

_**Secouant la tête je me dirigeais vers l'entrée de la maison enfilant une paire de gant avant d'enlever la barrière de sécurité afin d'ouvrir la porte entrant dans la maison.**_

_**Allumant la lumière sur le côté gauche du mur j'eu le droit à un aperçu du salon, sans aucun doute le lieu où c'était déroulé le crime.**_

- Ce n'est pas beau à voir ici, _**marmonnais-je en faisant une grimace, en effet, du sang était répartie un peu partout dans la pièce, mais la plus grosse quantité se trouvait contre le mur face à la porte, **_je me demande toujours comment de telle monstre peuvent exister…

- On est tous dans le même cas Em'.

- En tout cas la porte n'a pas été fracturée, ce qui veut dire que soit la famille connaissait le meurtrier ou bien qu'il inspirait assez la confiance pour qu'il leur ouvre.

- Quatre assiettes remplis sur la table, _**remarquais-je.**_

- Pourtant ils n'étaient que trois ici.

- Le meurtrier a peut-être mangé avec ses victimes. La scientifique à relever de l'Adn sur les couverts ?

- Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas marqué dans le dossier.

- On va faire ses analyses dans ce cas, il est hors de question que cette enfoirée s'en sorte parce que la scientifique n'a pas fait son boulot.

_**Sortant de la maison, je pris la direction du coffre ou je trouvais le nécessaire pour**_ _**relever des empreintes avant de regagner l'intérieur.**_

- Je pense que Claire a été tuée en première, puisque c'est elle qui compte le moins de coup de couteau, ensuite il a tué la mère avant de tué le père en dernier.

- Ce qui montre que c'est à la figure paternelle qu'il en veut, c'est donc quelqu'un qui a surement eu des problèmes avec son père à un moment de sa vie.

- Surement, il faudra voir ça une fois revenue au poste, _**répondis-je en récupérant tous les couverts les mettant dans des sachets en plastique.**_

_**Une fois ceci fais je décidais d'aller me promener aux alentours pour voir si le tueur avait abandonné des indices près de la maison, de toute façon botte foutu pour botte foutu autant qu'elle me serve encore un peu, avertissant Morgan et Reid de mon intention je sortis de la maison m'enfonçant dans les bois…**_

_**Sentant mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche je m'empressais**_ _**de le décrocher souriant en entendant la voix de ma blonde.**_

- Hey Honey.

- Salut Sweet Heart, Hotch' m'a dit de t'appeler afin de te transmettre ce que j'ai appris sur la famille chez qui tu es. Tu es avec les autres ?

- Non, je fais un tour dans la forêt à côté de la maison, c'est-on jamais je ne voudrais pas qu'un indice nous échappe.

- J'aime ça.

- Ca quoi ?

- Tu es toujours si méticuleuse.

- J'essaye simplement de bien faire mon métier.

- Et tu le fais bien.

- Arrêtes tu vas me faire rougir, _**lui répondis-je tandis qu'un léger sourire s'étirait sur**_ _**mes lèvres malgré moi.**_

- Et si c'était le but de ma manœuvre.

- Tu es diabolique tu le sais ça !

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, pas vrai ?

- Qui te dit que je t'aime ? _**Demandais-je taquine ce qui la fit partir au quart de tour comme toujours.**_

- Tu te fous de moi ?

- Bien sûr que oui, voyons Honey, je te le dit au moins dix fois par jours que je t'aime. Bon, qu'as-tu à me dire ?

- J'ai parlé avec la famille de la victime, ils avaient prévues d'adopter un enfant comme la deuxième famille ce qui fait une drôle de coïncidence.

- Si s'en est une, ce qui serait bien trop étrange pour que ce soit le cas si tu veux mon avis.

- C'est ce que je pense aussi et Hotch pareille mais je voulais ton avis. Tu trouves quelque chose dans ta forêt ?

- Rien pour l'instant... A moins que..., _**soufflais-je en voyant un sac en plastique dans les buissons un peu plus loin.**_

- Quoi ? Qu'as-tu trouvé ?

- Un sac, _**lui répondis-je en approchant coinçant mon téléphone contre mon oreille afin de passer une paire de gant.**_

- Qu'est-ce qu'il contient ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, laisse-moi encore une minute pour l'ouvrir_**, lui dis-je tout en essayant de garder mon portable en équilibre à l'oreille.**_

- Ok.

_**Ouvrant le**_ _**sac avec soin je fis attention à ne pas déchirer ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.**_

- Des gants en latex.

- Ceux du tueur ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais pour qu'ils soient comme ça en plein milieu de la forêt c'est que ce n'est pas normal.

- C'est vrai, maintenant retourne avec les autres, je n'aime pas que tu traines toute seule près d'une scène de crime.

- Tu veux qu'il m'arrive quoi sérieusement ? _**Demandais-je en rebroussant tout de même mon chemin.**_

- Je ne sais pas, mais le tueur peut revenir sur les scènes de crime.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il revienne, il doit être en train de chercher une nouvelle famille. Tu devrais demander a Garcia de faire une liste des groupes de soutien à l'adoption ou des assistantes sociales du coin, enfin ce genre de truc.

- Je vais demander à Hotch' de le faire à ma place, elle me regarde bizarre à chaque fois que je rentre dans sa pièce, comme si elle voulait me demander quelque chose mais elle n'osait pas.

- Je lui ai peut être fait un peu peur.

- Surement.

- Bon je te laisse, j'arrive sur la scène de crime, à tout à l'heure Honey.

- A tout à l'heure Sweet Heart, _**me répondit-elle avant de raccrocher me laissant ranger mon téléphone avant que je ne rentre dans la pièce.**_

- Déjà de retour ?

- Affirmatif, j'ai trouvé ça dans les bois, _**leur dis-je en leur montrant le sac éventrée.**_

- Super un sac déchirée, _**se marra Morgan.**_

- C'est ça rigole, mais si l'ADN du tueur est sur ses gants vous rigolerez moins_**, rétorquais-je avant de sortir de la maison non sans lâcher un**_, ou faites JJ a appelé et il semblerait que nos familles est toutes été en instance d'adoption avant de se faire tuer.

- Quoi ?

- Tiens maintenant vous vous intéressez à ce que je raconte ? Je croyais que c'était drôle.

- Oh allez, je plaisantais Em', fais pas la tête.

- Je fais la tête si je veux d'abord Morgan.

- Ok, je vais mettre tes manières de gamines sur le compte de…

- Mes manières de Gamines ? C'est toi qui me traite de gamine ? Es-ce que je dois te rappeler qui c'est foutu de ma découverte pas plus tard qu'i minutes ?

- Peut-être bien que c'était moi.

- Peut-être bien ?

- Bon ok, je me suis foutu de toi, maintenant es-ce que je peux savoir ce que tu sais ?

- Bien, JJ m'a appelé pendant mon petit tour dans les bois, elle a parlé avec les parents des premières victimes comme Hotch' le lui avait demandé et il en est ressortis que tout comme la deuxième famille, la première allait adopter un enfant. Donc je lui ai conseillé de demander à Garcia de fouiner de ce côté-là. Et avec un peu de chance il y aura de l'ADN ou sur les couverts ou sur ses gants et on aura plus de faciliter à trouver le tueur. Voilà maintenant que tu sais tout on peut rentrer, il est 17 heures et j'aimerais bien être rentrée avant qu'il ne fasse nuit.

- Bien chef, _**me sourit alors Morgan avant de prendre place du côté conducteur tandis que je reprenais ma place**_ _**côté passager attendant qu'il ne démarre, direction le commissariat central de Seattle pour retrouver le reste de l'équipe…**_

_**EP/JJ**_

_**Et voilà, chapitre plutôt long qui j'espère vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça me donnera peut-être la motivation pour continuer à l'écrire, parce qu'en ce moment je veux bien l'avouer je pense plus à écrire mes fictions SwanQueen qui marche plutôt pas mal.**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster.**_


	6. Je Vais Tuer Dereck

_**Hey, j'espère que vous allez tous bien et que vous avez-vous aussi du soleil chez vous, moi ça roule une bonne grâce mâtiné m'a bien remise sur pied et toutes vos reviews aussi, vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme ça fait du bien de savoir qu'on me suit encore malgré les quelques semaines sans chapitres.**_

_**Je vais tout faire pour que ça ne se reproduise plus, mais si jamais c'était le cas j'espère réellement que vous me suivrez toujours.**_

_**Bref, je vais arrêter de parler et je vais vous laisser lire, alors bonne lecture !**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**Le retour au bureau c'était fait plus rapidement qu'à l'allée tout du moins c'est ce que j'en avais pensée, il faut dire qu'un Dereck qui se prend pour une star du rap c'est assez distrayant, j'avais même profité d'un instant d'inattention de sa part pour le prendre en vidéo afin de l'envoyer à Carly et à JJ.**_

_**Une fois de retour au commissariat central Reid était rapidement allé apporter les preuves trouvées sur la scène de crime aux techniciens de laboratoire.**_

- Alors qu'avez trouvé ?

- 4 assiettes, on a récupéré les couverts pour voir si l'un d'eux pourrait appartenir au tueur et une paire de gant en latex que j'ai trouvé dans la forêt, je pense que le tueur les a jetés là, ils étaient bien cachés.

- Très bien, on a plus qu'à attendre alors.

- Ouai…, _**soupirais-je**_, on peut aller dormir un peu ? Je veux dire il est déjà 21 heure et…

- Je pense que ça serait une bonne idée, _**me coupa Hotch'**_, je vais demander au technicien de nous prévenir quand les résultats seront prêts en attendant aller tous vous reposer, si je ne vous appelle pas d'ici demain je vous veux ici à 8 heures, compris ?

- Absolument, _**sourit JJ se levant rapidement avant d'attraper ma main…**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**La porte**_ _**de la chambre venait à peine de se refermer que**_ _**ma blonde m'entrainait déjà jusqu'au lit, comprenant assez vite qu'elle ne comptait pas me laisser dormir encore cette nuit et malgré l'entièreté de mon corps qui me suppliait de la laisser continuer ce qu'elle était en train de faire je du bien l'arrêter, elle avait besoin de sommeil pour les filles et elle et j'en avais besoin aussi pour pouvoir tenir jusqu'à la fin de l'enquête.**_

- Honey.

- Quoi ? _**Me demanda-t-elle tout en parsemant mon cou de baiser me faisant presque lâcher totalement prise, elle savait ou j'étais**_ _**sensible bordel…**_

- On devrait dormir…

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne m'aimes plus ? _**Demanda d'une toute petite voix ma blonde en faisant une moue adorable.**_

- Bien sûr que si que je t'aime !

- Alors ou est le problème ? _**Me répondit-elle avant de se remettre à parsemer mon cou de baiser.**_

- Tu…. As promis que… Je pourrais dormir… Ce soir, _**réussis-je à articuler la faisant se stopper.**_

- Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as plus envie de moi, parce que je suis trop grosse et que tu ne m'aimes plus, _**souffla ma blonde des larmes**_ _**menaçant de couler de ses yeux bleu.**_

- C'est totalement faux et tu le sais. Mais tu m'as promis de me laisser dormir cette nuit.  
- Mais je ne te parle pas de cette nuit mais de maintenant..., _**me répondit-elle avant de s'emparer de mes lèvres.  
**_- Honey..., _**soufflais-je tandis que je sentais mes barrières s'envoler une à une.**_  
- S'il te plait, _**m'implora-t-elle faisant bouger sa lèvre inférieur comme si elle allait pleurer ce qui me fit définitivement craquer, petite diablesse, voyant qu'elle allait obtenir gain de cause un léger sourire fière s'installa sur son visage.  
**_- D'accord, _**lui répondis-je**_, mais j'ai des conditions à fixer d'abord.  
- Tout ce que tu veux amour, _**me répondit rapidement ma blonde avant de poser ses lèvres à nouveau dans mon cou me faisant soupirer d'aise.**_  
- Hum..., _**laissais-je échapper avant de secouer la tête afin de me reprendre**_, mes conditions, premièrement ça sera sous la douche...  
- Encore mieux..., _**souffla-t-elle avant de s'emparer de mes lèvres.**_  
- Je n'ai pas fini de parler, _**lui rappelais-je.**_  
- Alors dépêche-toi.  
- On y reste jusqu'à ce que la douche soit froide, soit environ 1 heure et ensuite j'aimerais pouvoir dormir sans interruption pendant toute la nuit.  
- Ok..., _**soupira ma blonde.**_

_**Comprenant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien d'autre de moi et se levant de mes genoux ou elle c'était installé JJ partit en direction de la salle de bain semant ses**_ _**vêtements sur le chemin, voyant que je ne l'avais pas suivi elle rebroussa chemin pour se placer entièrement nu face à moi me rendent complètement folle, folle d'elle et de son corps, faisant craquer le peu de barrière qu'il me restait.**_

- Tu ne viens pas ? _**Me demanda-t-elle sa voix plus rauque que d'habitude, déconnectant le peu de cerveau qu'il me restait.**_  
- Si bien sûr, _**réussis-je à articuler avant de l'attirer jusqu'à moi en attrapant ses mains qui pendait le long de son corps embrassant son ventre rebondit la faisant pouffer de rire, elle était devenue très sensible à ce niveau depuis qu'elle était enceinte.**_

_**Faisant remonter mes baisers jusqu'à sa**_ _**poitrine je**_ _**la sentis soupirer d'aise avant qu'elle ne me demande :**_

- On ne va pas dans la douche ?

- Non… Trop loin… C'est de ta faute…, _**réussis-je à articuler entre deux baiser avant de l'attirer dans mes bras basculant moi aussi pour me retrouver coucher avec elle au-dessus de moi.**_

- Ma faute vraiment ? _**Demanda-t-elle avec un léger sourire amusé.**_

- Ne fait… Pas l'innocente Jen…, _**lui répondis-je avant de la faire basculer en dessous de moi…**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**Le réveil fut des plus difficiles, encore, et je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi… Quoi que… La belle blonde qui dormait à mes côtés avait beaucoup contribué à ce que je ne dorme pas beaucoup cette nuit, elle l'avait cherchée…**_

_**Décidant qu'elle n'allait pas profiter de plus de sommeille que moi, enceinte ou non, j'entrepris de la réveiller par une multitude de baiser, partant de son épaule jusqu'à**_ _**son oreille gauche je la sentis frissonner sous mes caresses**_ _**avant qu'elle ne se retourne pour s'emparer de mes lèvres**_ _**gardant les yeux fermer bien qu'elle soit pleinement réveiller.**_

- Je vais vraiment finir par demander une chambre pour moi toute seule parce que je n'ai toujours pas pu dormir avec toi, _**soufflais-je tandis qu'un sourire étirait ses lèvres.**_

- Tu ne ferais jamais ça, _**me répondit-elle avant d'embrasser mes lèvres,**_ tu n'arriverais pas à dormir sans moi.

- Que je ne dorme pas avec toi ou sans toi ça ne change pas grand-chose Sweet Heart.

- Disons que quand tu es avec moi tu peux profiter de mon corps…

- C'est vrai que c'est une bonne raison pour rester, _**admis-je avant de l'embrasser mes doigts caressant ses courbes tandis que des coups répétés retentirent sur notre porte de chambre faisant grogner de frustration ma belle blonde.**_

- Allez debout mes deux grosses paresseuses ! _**Retentit alors la voix de Morgan déclenchant la colère de JJ.**_

- Je vais faire de la purée de Dereck Morgan ! _**S'exclama-t-elle se levant pour tenter de rejoindre la porte, mais je l'en empêchait**_ _**en attrapant sa main au passage**_, laisse-moi m'occuper de lui Em' !

- Dans cette tenue ? _**Lui demandais-je avec un léger haussement de sourcil.**_

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma… Oh… Je suis nue…

- Exactement chérie et il me semble que je suis la seule à pouvoir profiter de la beauté de ton corps.

- Beauté de mon corps hein ?

- Absolument, _**lui répondis-je avant de l'attirer à moi pour un baiser qui aurait surement aboutis à d'autre chose agréable si Dereck et ses phrases à deux balles n'était pas revenu à la charge.**_

- Vous ferez vos cochonneries un autre jour, là il faut aller bosser.

- Ferme la Morgan !

- Tant de violence, outch ça me va droit au cœur !

- Je vais me le faire, _**grogna ma blonde contre ma bouche me faisant sourire.**_

- On se rejoint dans 2 minutes sous la douche, pendant ce temps je m'occupe de le faire déguerpir, ok ?

- Ok, _**soupira JJ en se levant pour rejoindre rapidement la salle de bain tandis que j'attrapais le pyjama en satin noir que je n'avais pas enfilé hier soir, le passant rapidement avant d'aller ouvrir la porte me trouvant face à Dereck et son sourire moqueur.**_

- Toi, tu dégages ! Et maintenant ! _**M'exclamais-je en pointant mon doigt dans sa poitrine le faisant reculer de quelques centimètres.**_

- Calme Beauty Girl.

- Y a pas de calme, si tu ne bouges pas par toi-même je te fais dégager à coup de pied ai-je été assez claire ?

- Ok je m'en vais, _**soupira-t-il en levant les voiles me laissant retourner auprès de ma blonde qui m'attendait dans la salle de bain pour une douche des plus intéressante…**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? Pas trop nul ?**_

_**J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous aura plu, si c'est le cas ou pas d'ailleurs n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me le dire !**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster**_


	7. Et de 3

_**Hellow, j'espère que vous allez bien, moi je suis un peu malade, mais ça va passer, enfin j'espère parce que je ne peux pas me permettre de louper des jours de stage. En attendant je tenais vraiment à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews, vous gérez grave, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça fait plaisir.**_

_**Mais je ne vais pas vous embêtez plus longtemps et je vais vous laissez lire, bonne lecture !**_

_**EP/JJ**_

- Hello rayon de soleil, _**s'exclama Garcia en nous voyant entrer JJ et moi.**_

- Rayon de soleil vraiment ? _**Lançais-je en haussant un sourcil tandis que Garcia farfouillait dans ses affaires me tendant un dossier,**_ qu'est-ce que c'est ? _**Demandais-je soupçonneuse.**_

- J'ai un peu jouée avec mon ordinateur hier et j'ai fait ça, c'est ce à quoi devrais ressembler les jumelles.

- Et bien merci, je suppose…

- Écoute Emily je suis désolée, vraiment, vraiment désolée, je sais que j'ai dépassé les bornes, je sais que parfois je peux être vraiment trop curieuse et que ça peut exaspérer. Je te promets de ne plus jamais essayer de faire d'enquête sur ton passé, ni t'ennuyer avec ça… Alors est-ce que tu veux bien me donner une dernière chance de me racheter ?

- Ok, mais attention je t'ai à l'œil et la prochaine fois ça ne sera pas aussi simple de te faire pardonner.

- Je te promets que tu n'auras plus jamais besoin de me pardonner quoi que ce soit. Je serais exemplaire.

- Où est l'équipe ? _**Demanda finalement JJ.**_

- Avec Kate Delany, _**nous répondit Garcia**_, ils commencent à expliquer le profil.

- Ok, on va aller les rejoindre alors, _**lança JJ en attrapant ma main m'entrainant à sa suite…**_

_**EP/JJ**_

- Le tueur à un problème avec les familles adoptives, il a surement dû être adopté dans sa jeunesse et a subit des mauvais traitements…

- Ou il n'a justement jamais été adopté et se venge de ses familles en les prenants comme responsable, peut-être a-t-il été martyrisé par un frère ou une sœur également, _**coupa Reid pour rajouter son point de vu à celui de Morgan.**_

- D'après les analyses effectuées sur les gants trouvés dans la forêt, il s'agit d'un homme, il n'est pas fiché, ce qui veut dire qu'il n'a jamais été arrêté, soit parce que c'était ses premiers meurtres, soit parce qu'il passe plutôt inaperçu.

- C'est tout ce que nous avons pour l'instant, dès que nous en savons plus nous vous tiendrons au courant, merci de nous avoir écoutés, _**conclu Hotch avant que les agents ne se disperse laissant seulement l'équipe et l'agent Delany.**_

- Bonjour tout le monde, _**lança JJ en s'approchant tandis que je trainais des pieds, je savais que nous allions nous faire engueuler par Hotch et je n'avais pas vraiment hâte que ce soit le cas.**_

- Vous voilà, Morgan m'a dit que JJ avait un peu mal au ventre et que donc vous auriez un peu de retard, les jumelles vont bien ?

- Elles vont très bien merci, _**répondis-je en formulant un merci silencieux en direction de mon meilleur ami, me promettant mentalement de garder mon filleul quand nous reviendrons d'enquête afin qu'il**_ _**puisse sortir avec sa femme en tête à tête.**_

- Bien alors JJ tu peux rejoindre Garcia elle essaye de déterminer qui seront nos prochaines victimes et elle va surement avoir besoin d'aide, Emily tu peux y aller aussi… Enfin si ça va mieux avec Garcia.

- Tout roule, _**lui dis-je.**_

- Bien alors, allez-y.

- Attendez, je viens avec vous, _**lança Kate Delany en nous voyant partir**_, enfin si vous pouvez vous débrouillez sans moi.

- On devrait s'en sortir merci agent Delany.

- Bien, _**acquiesça-t-elle avant de nous suivre JJ et moi en direction du bureau ou se trouvait Garcia…**_

_**EP/JJ**_

- Alors… Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble ? _**Demanda la rouquine tout en lisant l'un**_ _**des dossiers que Garcia nous avait imprimé concernant les couples avec un enfant qui allait bientôt adopter.**_

- Un peu plus d'un an, mais ça fait presque 8 ans que je suis raide dingue d'elle, en faites depuis mon arrivée dans l'équipe, _**répondis-je tandis que la blonde à mes côtés baissait le regard se cachant derrière son propre dossier, je savais qu'elle rougissait et ça me faisait sourire, elle était tellement adorable.**_

- Dis-moi que j'ai le droit de la prendre en photo Em' ! _**S'exclama Garcia en fouillant dans son sac.**_

- Tu peux, mais n'oublies pas de m'envoyer la photo !

- Comptes sur moi, je te fais ça dès que je l'aurais prise, _**me dit-elle tout en visant JJ avec son téléphone dernier cris**_, et voilà, c'est envoyé par mail Emily.

- Merci.

- Pas de quoi.

- Ah mon super chéri vient de trouver quelque chose, _**nous avertit Garcia tout en tapant sur son clavier à la vitesse de l'éclair.**_

- Quoi ?

- Il semblerait que notre tueur agisse dans un ordre chronologique, la demande des _ a été déposée 2 jours avant celle des _.

- Et si on suit ta logique qui est la prochaine famille ?

- Shay et Henry Montgomery ainsi que leur fille Cassandra.

- Ok j'appelle Hotch et on file chez eux, _**répondis-je en sortant mon téléphone appuyant sur la touche rapide qui correspondait à mon supérieur.**_

- Oui ?

- Hotch on a peut-être les prochaines victimes, Garcia vous envoie l'adresse nous on file chez eux, en espérant que nous n'arriverons pas trop tard.

- Très bien, on vous rejoint là-bas et soyez prudent.

- On le sera, _**acquiesçais-je avant de raccrocher.**_

- On prend ma voiture, _**nous avertit Kate en se levant, prenant la direction de la sortie.**_

- Je viens avec vous, _**lança JJ en se levant.**_

- Non, non amour, toi tu restes là, je ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à la mère de mes deux princesses, ni à mes princesses d'ailleurs.

- Je suis enceinte, pas handicapée Emily.

- Je sais, mais ça ne change rien à ce que j'ai dit, fais-moi plaisir et reste là.

- Très bien, soupira-t-elle en se rasseyant.

- Merci, Garcia tu la surveilles pour moi.

- Compte sur moi, _**me répondit-elle en relevant les yeux de son ordinateur tandis que je sortais de la pièce à la suite de l'agent Delany…**_

_**EP/JJ**_

_**Dans la voiture aucune de nous deux parlaient, il faut dire que je ne la connaissais pas et que nous avions autre chose en tête, j'espérais vraiment que nous arriverions à temps et que nous n'aurions pas à subir une scène**_ _**de crime comme celle dont nous avions vu les photos.**_

_**Arrivant devant la maison de la famille Montgomery je m'empressais de descendre, mon arme à portée de main, prête à être dégainée tandis que nous avancions jusqu'à la maison.**_

_**Toquant à la porte je la vis s'ouvrir sous la pression,**_ _**me retournant l'estomac, on arrivait trop tard, je le sentais**_ _**au plus profond de moi, entrant dans la maison arme au poing je dû me retenir pour éviter de vomir, les murs étaient couverts de sang et les corps au sol étaient défigurés, je me félicitais intérieurement d'avoir demandée à**_ _**JJ de rester au commissariat, elle n'aurait pas supporté l'odeur ni la vue, elle était déjà une personne sensible en temps normal mais avec tout ça.**_

- J'appelle Hotch, _**soufflais-je en direction de l'agent Delany.**_

- Et moi j'appelle la scientifique, on va avoir besoin d'eux.

- Ok, acquiesçais-je en sortant mon téléphone quittant les lieux, j'en avais vue assez pour le moment.

- Oui Emily ?

- On est arrivées trop tard Hotch, c'est un véritable carnage, encore pire que les précédents, on avait raison pour cette histoire d'escalade de la violence et encore une fois c'est le père qui a le plus pris.

- Tu penses à quoi.

- Vous pensiez qu'il avait peut-être été martyrisé par un frère ou une sœur, mais si c'était par toute la famille en particulier par le père ?

- C'est une possibilité, appelle Garcia et demande lui de chercher quelqu'un avec ce profil dans nos bases de données.

- Ok, _**acquiesçais-je avant de raccrocher, appelant directement Garcia.**_

- JJ va très bien, _**lança la blonde à peine décrochée.**_

- Merci pour l'information, mais ce n'est pas vraiment pour ça que j'appelais, on est arrivés trop tard.

- Merde !

- Tu l'as dit, mais aussi horrible que ça soit de dire ça, ça nous permet d'affiner notre profil, il faudrait que tu cherches un homme, qui a été adopté et qui servait de Cendrillon en quelque sorte, maltraité par sa famille, surtout par le père.

- Ok, je lance la recherche, je t'appelle dès que j'ai des résultats, à tout à l'heure.

- A tout à l'heure Pen'.

_**Coupant mon téléphone je rejoins rapidement l'agent Delany devant la porte de la maison afin d'attendre l'arrivée du reste de l'équipe et de la scientifique…**_

_**EP/JJ**_

_**Et voilà, alors qu'en avez-vous penser ? Pas trop nul ? Le prochain sera publié samedi prochain, il est déjà écrit et n'attends plus que la semaine prochaine et vos reviews !**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster**_


	8. Dispute de couple

_**Hello les gens, vous allez bien ? Près pour lire la suite ? J'espère bien parce que la voici, la voilà !**_

_**Je voulais vous dire encore merci pour vos reviews, vous êtes géniaux !**_

_**Et j'en profite aussi pour répondre à une question qui m'a été posé par review, d'où vient mon pseudo alors Mel c'est pour mon prénom puisque je m'appelle Mélodine, DiCaire c'est pour l'une de mes idoles, la chanteuse et imitatrice Véronic DiCaire et Brewster pour une autre de mes idoles, Paget Brewster notre Emily Prentiss international.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**EP/JJ**_

_**Le reste de la journée c'était passé sans rien de réjouissant, la scientifique avait à nouveau trouvée des empreintes sur des couverts comme dans la deuxième maison et Garcia planchait toujours sur son ordinateur à la recherche d'un coupable.**_

_**C'est donc après cette journée des plus pourris que nous retournâmes à l'hôtel afin de nous reposer pour être d'attaque pour la journée de demain qui s'annonçait tout aussi éprouvante que celle-ci en effet si nous ne trouvions pas le tueur dans les prochaines 48 heures il risquait de tuer une autre famille et ça je ne me le permettrait pas, je refusais de voir à nouveau une scène de crime comme la précédente...**_

_**Heureusement pour nous Garcia avait la liste des prochaines victimes potentiel et des flics avaient été posté devant chacune des maisons et les personnes prévenues, ce qui éviterait surement au tueur de récidiver.**_

- On mange ensemble ? _**Demanda Reid.**_

- Pourquoi pas, dans une demi-heure en bas ? Ça nous laissera le temps nous changer avant, tout le monde est ok ? _**Lança Hotch tandis que**_ _**tout le monde acquiesçait prenant la direction de sa chambre.**_

- Il va falloir te faire pardonner de m'avoir laissé au poste, toute seule…, _**me souffla JJ au creux de l'oreille me faisant lever les yeux au ciel pendant que j'ouvrais la porte de notre chambre.**_

- Tu es vraiment nymphomane en ce moment Honey tu sais et puis d'ailleurs je ne t'ai pas laissée seule, je t'ai laissé avec ta meilleure amie.

- Oui mais tu n'étais pas avec moi, _**bredouilla-t-elle d'une toute petite voix qui me fit doucement sourire, elle était incroyable.**_

- Jennifer Jareau, tu sais que je ne pourrais pas toujours être avec toi ? Quand tu seras en congé de maternité tu seras toute seule à la maison.

- Mais je pourrais te téléphoner.

- Tu pourras mais pas toute la journée, il y aura bien des moments où je ne pourrais pas te répondre.

- Raison de plus pour te faire pardonner dès maintenant.

- Jen' il est hors de question que nous soyons en retard encore une fois par ta faute, donc ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer, sinon je demande à avoir une chambre juste pour moi.

- Pfff, tu n'es pas marrante.

- Si tu le dis, maintenant excuse-moi mais je prends la salle de bain, _**lui répondis-je avant d'y entrer non sans avoir posé un baiser sur ses lèvres boudeuses.**_

- Méchante ! Je te déteste.

- Moi aussi je t'aime amour, _**lui souris-je avant de fermer la porte**_ _**derrière moi, à clé pour être sûr qu'elle ne viendrait pas me déranger…**_

_**EP/JJ**_

- Mais c'est que vous seriez presque à l'heure ! _**S'exclama Morgan déclenchant l'hilarité de tout le petit groupe me faisant sourire doucement tandis que JJ elle croisait les bras faisant mine de bouder.**_

- J'en connais une qui est de mauvaise humeur, _**chantonna Garcia en regardant la blonde à mes côtés.**_

- Elle n'a pas eu ce qu'elle voulait alors elle n'est pas contente.

- Je suis enceinte et elle ne veut même pas me faire plaisir !

- Honey, je vais te citer ce qu'une personne m'a dit ce matin, je suis sûr que tu dois la connaitre, elle est blonde, à les yeux bleu et est enceinte, elle m'a clairement dit ''Je suis enceinte pas malade'', donc comme la si bien dit cette très chère blonde de mon cœur, tu n'as pas besoin que je m'occupe de toi tout le temps et tu n'as pas besoin que je cède à tout tes désirs, comme si tu étais une petite fille gâtée.

- Je te déteste.

- Moi aussi je t'aime amour, _**lui répondis-je comme un peu plus tôt posant un baiser sur sa**_ _**joue avant de m'asseoir au côté de Morgan laissant une chaise vide entre Pen' et moi pour JJ.**_

_**Mais il semblerait que JJ ne soit pas décidée à s'asseoir puisqu'elle resta debout.**_

- Quoi encore JJ ? _**Soufflais-je commençant à sentir mon exaspération monter au fil des minutes.**_

- Je voulais m'assoir à côté de Morgan.

- Retiens-moi Derek ou je vais faire quelque chose que je risque de regretter plus tard, _**murmurais-je en fermant les yeux, inspirant et expirant afin de me calmer.**_

- Tu veux que j'essaye de lui parler ?

- Non je m'en occupe, _**lui répondis-je avant de me relever, de m'excuser auprès de l'équipe, entrainant JJ un peu l'écart pour que je puisse lui parler**_, écoute Honey, je t'aime ok ? Tu es la personne la plus importante de ma vie, je ne sais pas où je serais sans toi, mais je ne vais pas supporter tes putains de pétage de plombs encore longtemps, tu es une adulte, pas une enfant de quatre ans qui fait des caprices, je sais que tu vas me dire que c'est parce que tu es enceinte, mais je l'ai été aussi et je n'ai jamais été autant casse pied, alors soit tu fais des efforts soit je demande à faire chambre à part pendant deux-trois jours afin de pouvoir retrouver un certain calme afin de dormir et donc d'éviter de perdre patiente aussi vite avec toi.

- Non Em', je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas être comme ça, je te le promets que je vais faire des efforts, c'est juste que j'avais peur que tu ne veuilles plus de moi, parce que je suis grosse, je ne suis plus comme avant, je ne suis plus belle…

- Jennifer Jareau, tu es et tu resteras la femme la plus magnifique qu'il n'est été donné de rencontrer, peut m'importe que tu es pris quelques kilos pendant ta grossesse, tu es enceinte c'est tout à fait normal. Et je t'aimerais toujours autant, ok ?

- Ok, _**acquiesça JJ, **_je suis désolée Em', _**s'excusa-t-elle encore une fois avant de se jeter dans mes bras, enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule tandis que je sentais de léger soubresaut parcourir son corps.**_

_**EP/JJ**_

_**Le soir venu j'avais beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil, le faites que je n'ai pas vu qu'elle allait aussi mal me tuais de l'intérieur, elle était ma petite amie, la future mère de mes enfants et peut-être un jour ma future femme et j'étais incapable de savoir quand elle allait mal… J'étais une mauvaise petite amie…**_

- Em', _**marmonna la voix de ma blonde**_ _**avant de relever la tête de son oreiller les yeux à moitié ouvert**_, tu ne dors pas ?

- Je n'y arrive pas, _**lui avouais-je en me tournant dans sa direction, arrêtant de fixer le plafond.**_

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je… Je devrais le voir quand tu vas mal… Je ne devrais pas ne pas m'en rendre compte… Après tout tu es ma petite amie…

- Emily Prentiss, tu n'es pas dans ma tête, tu ne peux donc pas tout deviner et le faites que tu sois profileuse n'y change rien non plus. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de me prendre dans tes bras et de t'endormir, ok amour ?

- Ok, _**acquiesçais-je m'approchant d'elle tout en passant un bras autour de sa taille**_, bonne nuit Honey.

- Bonne nuit mon cœur, _**souffla-t-elle avant de fermer les yeux se rendormant instantanément…**_

_**EP/JJ**_

_**Et voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !**_

_**Oh et puisque j'ai repris un peu d'avance j'espère que vous n'avez rien contre la série Law And Order : SVU parce qu'il va y avoir un petit cross-over dans quelques chapitres, quand j'ai cherché une idée d'enquête je n'ai pu m'empêcher de les embarquer dans une enquête avec Olivia Benson, Casey Novak et toute la troupe, surement parce que je suis en ce moment en plein fangirling sur Casay Novak et sur le couple que je la vois vachement bien formé avec Olivia, dooooonc, vous êtes prévenue :P**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster**_


	9. Révélation

_**Hey tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien, pour ma part ça va plutôt bien, comme prévue puisque nous sommes samedi voici le nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise, oui je sais il est plutôt court mais c'est parce que je le voyais bien coupé à cette endroit, vous verrez pourquoi, mais le prochain sera plu long, sur ceux, je me tais et vous laisse lire !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**EP/JJ**_

- JJ, Emily, on repart dans une heure, alors soyez prêtes ! _**S'exclama la voix d'Hotch me tirant de mon sommeil, attrapant un peignoir, je l'enfilais rapidement avant d'aller ouvrir la porte.**_

- On repart ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?

- Le tueur a été arrêté hier soir alors qu'il tentait de pénétrer dans la maison de l'une des familles que nous surveillons, il semblerait que l'hypothèse que tu as avancé ai été la bonne, il a été traité en Cendrillon par sa famille d'accueil et souhaitait donc se venger.

- Ok, bon et bien je vais réveiller JJ, à tout à l'heure.

- A tout à l'heure Prentiss.

_**Refermant la porte je marchais doucement jusqu'au lit sur lequel dormait toujours JJ, m'asseyant dessus avant d'enlever une ou deux mèches de devant ses yeux.**_

- Amour, il est l'heure de se lever.

- Il est quelle heure ?

- 8 heures, mais le jet décolle dans une heure.

- Mais… Et l'enquête ?

- Résolu, le gars c'est fait chopper hier en voulant pénétrer dans l'une des maisons que nous surveillions.

- Oh… Ok… On a le temps de prendre une douche ?

- Rapidement, je vais vite dans la salle de bain pendant que tu finis de te réveiller, comme ça je pourrais te chercher un croissant et un chocolat chaud, ok ?

- Ok, mais je veux 2 croissants et de la chantilly sur le chocolat.

- Ca marche, _**lui répondis-je en posant un baiser**_ _**sur**_ _**ses lèvres avant de me lever, marchant jusqu'à la salle de bain dans laquelle je m'enfermais rapidement…**_

_**EP/JJ**_

_**Arrivés à l'aéroport nous avions rapidement prit la direction de notre Jet après avoir fait les vérifications d'usage.**_

_**Montant rapidement à l'intérieur JJ m'avait entrainé sur la banquette de côté me faisant asseoir de force tandis qu'elle s'allongeait posant sa tête sur mes**_ _**jambes, fermant les yeux je l'entendis soupirer d'aise tandis que le reste de l'équipe s'installait un peu partout.**_

- Vous avez encore fait des cochonneries cette nuit pour que JJ soit crevée ? _**Demanda Morgan s'attirant mes foudres.**_

- De un ça ne te regarde pas et de deux non, on a dormis cette nuit, tu sais ça consiste à fermer les yeux à se relaxer et à plonger dans un état qui nous permet de nous ressourcer.

- Ok, alors pourquoi JJ est fatiguée ?

- Je me suis relevée cette nuit, j'avais faim donc j'ai appelé le room-service pour qu'il me monte un sandwich et après je n'arrivais plus à dormir mais comme je ne voulais pas réveiller Emily j'ai simplement regardé Grey's Anatomy sur mon ordinateur et au bout du deuxième épisode je me suis rendormis, voilà tu sais tout monsieur le curieux, _**lui répondit JJ sans ouvrir les yeux**_, maintenant tu m'excuseras mais je suis fatiguée.

- On te laisser dormir dans ce cas, _**lança Morgan amusé se taisant tandis que je commençais à caresser les cheveux de ma blonde…**_

_**EP/JJ**_

_**A peine arrivée à la maison j'avais abandonné JJ une petite heure afin d'acheter mon nouveau téléphone, non pas que je sois une accro du téléphone mais l'appel de mon ancien patron m'avait quand même intrigué plus que de raison, j'avais tout fait pour ne pas y penser pendant l'enquête, parce que je devais être à cent pour cent concentrée dessus, mais maintenant que je n'avais plus rien pour m'occuper l'esprit il fallait que je sache au plus vite ou j'allais devenir folle, sortant de la boutique avec un téléphone tout neuf je m'empressais d'y insérer la carte sim de mon ancien téléphone, l'allumant rapidement, 10 messages de la part de ma**_ _**messagerie vocale, m'empressant de les consulter je ne fus qu'à moitié surprise de la provenance des messages, tous venait de Clyde**_ _**Easter.**_

_**Décidant de le rappeler au plus vite avant qu'il ne me fasse une crise et qu'il vienne ici pour savoir si j'allais bien par lui-même je n'eus pas à attendre très longtemps pour qu'il réponde, pas même une demi-sonnerie.**_

- _Ou étais-tu ? Pourquoi ne répondais-tu pas à ton_ _téléphone _? _**Me questionna-t-il dans une langue que je ne connaissais que trop bien, le français.**_

- _Parce qu'il était cassé_, _**répondis-je de la même manière.**_

- _Tu sais très bien que tu dois toujours avoir un téléphone en état de marche à proximité de toi Emily, ne t'ai-je donc rien apprit ?_

- _Je ne suis plus à la CIA maintenant, je n'ai plus besoin de le faire et d'ailleurs tu n'es plus mon patron, tu n'as plus rien à me dire._

- _Emily…_

- _Quoi ?_

- _Ecoute, si je t'appelle ce n'est pas pour me disputer avec toi._

- _Alors c'est pour quoi ?_

- _Ian Doyle c'est échappé, il est à ta recherche…_

_**EP/JJ**_

_**Et voilà ! Cette fois-ci Emily est au courant du faites que Ian Doyle c'est échappé, comment pensez-vous qu'elle va réagir ? J'attends vos théories !**_

_**A la semaine prochaine tout le monde !**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster**_


	10. Discussion

_**Coucou tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien, moi je suis en vacanceeeees ! Ce qui veut dire que je vais enfin pouvoir faire des grasses matinées, que je vais pouvoir regarder toute la journée Law And Order : SVU et écrire sur toutes mes fictions, bref, le paradis !**_

_**Mais ça ne changera rien à mon petit rituel du samedi, je continuerais à vous poster les chapitres !**_

_**En attendant j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira.**_

_**Petit rappel, ce qui est écrit en italique est du français.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**EP/JJ**_

- _C'est une plaisanterie_ ?! _**Laissa échapper la brune sentant une boule se former dans son estomac.**_

- _Je ne plaisanterais jamais là-dessus Emily et tu le sais._

- _Depuis combien de temps ?_

- _Quoi ?_

- _Depuis combien de temps s'est-il échappé ?_

- _Presque 2 ans._

- _Et tu ne me préviens que maintenant ? Tu n'as pas pensé que je souhaiterais être au courant de ça ? Pour que je puisse protéger ma famille ?_

- _Nous faisons déjà surveiller ta mère…_

- _Je ne te parle pas de ma mère, mais de ma petite amie, de ma petite amie enceinte qui plus est !_

- _Je… Je n'étais pas au courant._

- _Bien sûr que non que tu n'étais pas au courant, tu n'as pas pris la peine d'appeler avant_ ! _**M'exclamais-je sentant un mélange de panique et de colère s'emparer de moi, il fallait que je rentre au plus vite pour la retrouver, être**_ _**sûr qu'elle allait bien que personne ne s'en était pris à elle**_, _et Doyle, tu sais où il se trouve ?_

- _On pense qu'il est sur le territoire américain, mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour lui Lauren Reynolds est morte dans un accident de voiture._

- _Tu_ _ne sais pas s'il a cru à cette mort_ ! _**Rétorquais-je**_, _et il a eu deux ans pour me rechercher, deux ans pour remonter jusqu'à moi sans que je ne sois au courant ! Je veux être au courant de tout à partir de maintenant !_

- _Je t'appellerais dès que nous aurons du nouveau,_ _**me promit-il.**_

- _Mais j'espère bien, maintenant excuse-moi mais il faut que je rejoigne Jennifer, je veux être sûr qu'elle aille bien._

- _Je comprends, au revoir Emily._

- _Au revoir_, _**répondis-je avant de raccrocher, montant rapidement dans sa voiture, direction mon appartement…**_

_**EP/JJ**_

_**Rentrant dans l'appartement je vis avec soulagement que JJ dormait, m'asseyant sur le lit je la regardais, son visage paisible qui d'habitude suffisait à m'apaiser ne faisait qu'augmenter la grosseur de la boule dans mon**_ _**estomac, elle était innocente, elle ne méritait pas de devoir subir la foudre de Doyle, elle n'y était pour rien dans son arrestation ni dans ce qui c'était passé ensuite, elle ne savait même rien.**_

_**Remettant une mèche de ses cheveux en place je l'entendis soupirer de contentement avant qu'elle ne me souffle toujours groggy :**_

- Ca ne va pas ?

- Si tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas, rendors toi.

_**Mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir m'écouter, se relevant elle se frotta les yeux avant de me fixer.**_

- Je vois très bien que quelque chose ne va pas.

- Si je t'en parle tu ne me verras plus jamais comme tu me vois maintenant…

- Emily, tu seras toujours la femme que j'aime peu importe la gravité des faits.

- Ok… Mais ça risque d'être long alors si tu ne te sens pas d'attaque…

- Emily, je te connais, je sais quand tu essayes de repousser l'échéance et c'est exactement ce que tu essayes de faire là, _**s'énerva légèrement ma blonde en attrapant mes mains**_, je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile.

- Je sais…

- Donc ? Je t'écoute !

- Il y a de cela 9 ans je travaillais à un interpole, une division qui travaillait avec la CIA, j'ai été choisi pour faire une mission sous couverture afin de coincer l'un des chefs présumé de l'IRA, Ian Doyle.

- Le Ian Doyle, Vahala ?

- Lui-même, je suis donc entré en mission sous-couverture, on m'a bouclé les cheveux, fait des mèches blondes et j'ai fait un stage intensif de français pour le parler parfaitement.

- C'est pour ça que tu le parles couramment ?

- Yep, après ça on m'a choisi un nom, Lauren Reynolds et on m'a envoyé en mission, après ça j'ai joué à la trafiquante d'arme et j'ai fait peux à peux semblant de tomber sous son charme afin de me rapprocher de lui.

- Et ça a marché ?

- Plus que je le pensais, il m'a ouvert sa vie, il pensait déjà faire de moi sa femme, il m'a même fait assez confiance pour m'expliquer que celui que je pensais être le fils de la servante était en réalité le sien.

- Il avait un fils ?

- Hum, hum, le plus adorable petit garçon qui existe, il voulait que j'en devienne sa mère…

- Et qu'as-tu fait ?

- Je lui ai répondu que je ne pouvais pas être sa mère si c'était pour qu'il devienne un trafiquant plus tard.

- Et que t'a-t-il répondu ?

- Rien, il a souri, je suppose qu'il comptait me faire changer d'avis.

- Tu supposes ?

- Il a été arrêté le jour même, je ramassais des fleurs dans le jardin pour les mettre sur la table du salon quand ils ont débarqués, ils ont fait semblant de m'arrêter aussi et puis l'on emmené lui.

- Qu'est-il arrivé à son fils ?

- Je me suis occupée de lui et de celle qu'il considérait comme sa mère, je les ai fait disparaitre avec un nouveau nom et puis j'ai fait croire à leur mort. Je ne voulais pas qu'il puisse lui arriver quelque chose parce qu'il était le fils de Ian Doyle…

- Et lui qu'en ont-il fait ?

- Ils l'ont emmené en Russie dans une prison hautement sécurisée, ou ils ont essayé de lui faire avouer qui était les autres membres du réseau sans grand succès.

- Il y est toujours ?

- Il s'est échappé il y presque deux ans et Easter ne prend la peine de me prévenir que maintenant…

- C'est pour ça que tu es bouleversé ? Mais il ne connait pas ton vrai nom si ?

- Non, mais il me cherche, il a vite compris que je n'étais pas que Lauren Reynolds.

- Mais comment ?

- Il est malin, très malin, mais c'est vrai que j'ai un peu de mal à croire que ça lui soit arrivé à l'esprit tout seul, il y a du se passer quelque chose.

- Et si il avait appris pour son fils, pour sa mort, si il le cachait tu devais être une des rares personnes à le connaitre, _**souffla JJ après quelques instants de silence.**_

- Il pense qu'il est réellement mort ?

- Peut-être, après tout tu dis qu'ils l'ont envoyé en Russie pour le faire parler, ils n'ont pas dû utiliser la méthode douce si tu veux mon avis.

- Pas faux, je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Il faut dire que j'ai plutôt essayé de ne plus y penser….

- Et après ça ? Qu'as-tu fait ?

- J'ai demandé ma mutation ailleurs, Easter connaissait quelqu'un au FBI et j'ai atterrie au BAU, où je t'ai rencontré et la suite de l'histoire tu la connais.

- Yep, je la connais. Et ce petit garçon tu lui rends visite de temps en temps ?

- Declan, il s'appelle Declan et oui, je lui rends visite de temps en temps, quand je peux.

- Tu me le présenteras un jour ?

- Promis, je lui ai parlé de toi tu sais.

- Ah bon ?

- Yep et des bébés.

- Vraiment ?

- Hum, hum, il m'a dit qu'il était content parce qu'il allait en quelque sorte être grand frère. J'ai trouvé ça adorable.

- Alors c'était ça ton secret que tu avais peur de m'avouer ?

- Que voudrais-tu que je t'avoue d'autre ? Ce n'est pas assez énorme de t'avoir caché ça pendant tant d'années.

- Em', si tu ne m'en as pas parlé c'est que tu devais avoir tes raisons.

- Je n'en avais pas le droit, je ne suis même pas sûr d'en avoir le droit aujourd'hui, mais avec Doyle dans les rues je préfère te savoir prévenue. Parce qu'il est évident qu'il va chercher à m'atteindre quand il m'aura retrouvé et tu es la personne toute désignée. Je ferais peut-être mieux de m'en aller, de trouver un autre endroit ou vivre tant qu'il sera dans la nature pour t'éviter des possibles souffrances…

- Il est hors de question que tu bouges d'ici Emily Erin Prentiss ! _**S'exclama JJ avec sérieux me fixant de ses magnifiques yeux bleu**_, tu es ma petite amie et j'ai besoin de toi avec moi, surtout avec les filles qui vont naître dans quelques mois, j'ai besoin de toi !

- Ok, ok, je ne pars pas, je ne vais nul pars, _**soufflais-je pour l'apaiser avant de l'attirer avec moi en position couchée, la prenant tout contre moi**_ _**tout en caressant ses cheveux, essayant de l'apaiser tout en me calmant moi-même, les prochains temps risquaient d'être plus sombre que je le pensais et j'espérais sincèrement que nous sortirions de se merdier sans dommage…**_

_**EP/JJ**_

_**Et voilà, alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'ai préféré qu'Emily raconte tout à JJ pour que par la suite elle puisse la soutenir mais c'est vrai que j'aurais pu la jouer un peu comme dans la série aussi.**_

_**En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**_

_**A la semaine prochaine tout le monde !**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster**_


	11. Casey Novak

_**Hello, vous allez bien ? C'est les vacances et ça se voit par vos reviews quasi inexistante sur le dernier chapitre, à moins que ça ne soit parce que cela fait plusieurs chapitres que je n'ai pas menacé d'arrêter de publier, au choix… Enfin bref, je vais arrêter de me battre pour avoir des reviews parce que sincèrement j'en ai marre mais faudra pas s'étonner si un jour je suis débordée et que je décide de sauter la publication d'un chapitre de celle-ci parce que j'aurais eu plus de reviews sur d'autres histoire et que je les aurais donc privilégiée.**_

_**En tout cas voici le nouveau chapitre qui introduit Tsia et qui nous emmènes faire un petit tour du côté de l'équipe de l'unité spéciale des victimes de New York.**_

_**EP/JJ**_

_**Le lendemain à peine arrivée au bureau j'avais déménagé le mien dans celui de ma compagne afin de pouvoir la surveiller au maximum, j'avais expliqué à Hotch que c'était parce que JJ devenait paranoïaque ses derniers temps à cause de sa grossesse et celui-ci avait compris, il**_ _**se souvenait parfaitement d'Hailey enceinte, ce qui avait plutôt bien servit sur ce coup.**_

_**Totalement sur le qui-vive j'avais passé plusieurs coup de fil à ceux qui avait par le passé participé à la mission, voyant qu'aucun d'eux n'avait d'information j'avais poussé un profond soupire.**_

- Un problème ?

- J'ai passé des coups de fil à tout le monde, rien, personne ne sait rien, mais j'ai une amie à moi qui va venir dans le coin.

- Une amie à toi ?

- Yep, elle s'appelle Tsia, elle était avec moi sur cette mission, elle était ma petite voix dans l'oreillette si je puis dire ainsi, elle faisait la liaison entre les bureaux d'Interpole et de la CIA et moi.

- Et pourquoi vient-elle ici ?

- Parce que son fiancé est mort il y a une semaine d'une attaque cardiaque, mais je trouve ça étrange, Jeremy était en très bonne santé avant ça. Donc je l'ai convaincu de nous rejoindre ici, je préfère l'avoir dans le coin pour pouvoir veiller à sa bonne santé.

- Tu es vraiment la personne la plus généreuse que je connaisse Emily Prentiss, j'en connais beaucoup qui aurait préféré laisser les autres mourir du moment qu'eux étaient en sécurité.

- Mais je ne suis pas comme ça et Tsia est importante pour moi, je lui dois ma vie, elle était ma force pendant ses presque deux ans, _**répondis-je, revoyant cette fois où j'avais faillis faire tout capoter parce que je ne voulais pas coucher avec Doyle, elle m'avait simplement bercé pendant une heure m'insufflant la force nécessaire pour mener le reste de ma mission à bien…**_

- Em' ? Tout va bien ? _**Souffla JJ en agitant sa main devant mon visage, comprenant que j'avais dû avoir une absence durant ce Flash-Back, j'acquiesçai doucement.**_

- Désolée, tout me remonte en tête et j'ai plein de flash.

- Parle-moi, je préfère savoir plutôt que tu te refermes, je ne survivrais pas à un deuxième éloignement, ses cinq ans sans toi ont été les pires années de ma vie, ne me fais pas subir autre chose du genre.

- Tsia a été ma confidente, ma meilleure amie, la personne qui m'a empêcher de sombrer quand je devais jouer au parfait petit couple avec Ian Doyle, elle a été ma bouée de sauvetage, je ne serais surement plus là sans elle, quand… Quand j'ai su que ma première fois avec Doyle allait arriver j'ai faillis lâcher l'affaire, j'avais rendez-vous l'après-midi avec elle pour me préparer pour le soir, j'ai passés deux heures à pleurer dans ses bras, elle m'a rassuré, elle m'a même demandé si je voulais arrêter la mission, parce que si je le voulais vraiment elle fuirait le pays avec moi… Et quand elle a eu compris que je ne lâcherais pas même si je devais me détester par la suite elle a essayé de me faire rire, m'a raconté les conneries que ses frères et elle faisaient enfant, elle m'a simplement bercé pendant deux heures, en faisant tout pour que je me sente mieux et après ça, à chaque fois que j'avais besoin de réconfort je savais qu'il me suffisait de l'appeler et elle accourait… Alors je me refuse à la laisser, je refuse qu'il puisse lui arriver quelque chose, je refuse de la laisser seule là-bas sans personne pour la protéger comme elle l'a fait avec moi pendant tout ce temps… Ce ne serait pas juste…

_**Me sentant à bout de force je ne pus empêcher une larme, puis une deuxième de tomber sur mes joues tandis que JJ me serrait contre elle, me caressant les cheveux avec amour, posant de temps en temps des baisers papillons sur mes joues…**_

_**EP/JJ**_

_**Trois heures plus tard nous étions dans l'avion pour New York, l'unité spéciale pour les victimes sollicitait notre aide, un tueur en série avait déjà assassiné cinq prostituées avec le même mode opératoire.**_

_**Pour grossir nos effectifs Hotch avait fait appel à Ashley Seaver qui avait fait partie de l'équipe durant un an pendant mes cinq années loin des Etats-Unis et j'avais pu grâce à mes relations et celle qu'avait toujours Tsia la compter elle aussi dans nos effectifs une fois qu'elle serait là.**_

_**Ce qui me permettrait de la surveiller avec JJ beaucoup plus**_ _**facilement.**_

- JJ et Emily vous filerez directement à l'USV, vous devrez y rencontrer Olivia Benson ainsi que son partenaire Elliot Stabler et l'ADA Casey Novak, ce sont eux qui sont en charge de cette affaire. Ashley et Rossi je vous veux sur la dernière scène de crime, prenez Reid avec vous pendant ce temps Morgan et moi irons à la morgue pour parler avec leur médecin légiste, vous avez tous compris ?

_**Acquiesçant aux ordres d'Hotchner nous attrapâmes chacun à dossier afin de savoir ce qui nous attendait réellement, mieux valait être déjà au courant avant d'atterrir, ça nous donnait une longueur d'avance, amis je n'eus pas vraiment le temps de me pencher sur le dossier que déjà Hotch m'interpellait.**_

- Emily, tu peux me suivre, on doit parler.

_**Acquiesçant je le suivis jusqu'à l'arrière de l'appareil là où se trouvait notre machine à café, m'adossant au plan de travail j'attendis qu'il prenne la parole.**_

- Que sais-tu sur Tsia Mosely ?

- Elle était dans mon équipe à Interpole, elle est vraiment très douée pour le profilage, presque plus que moi, son fiancé est mort il y a peu, elle voulait changer d'air et elle est mon amie, elle avait besoin de soutiens donc je suis contente qu'elle puisse venir dans l'équipe, elle était là pendant ses 5 ans sans JJ et aussi avant que je n'arrive dans l'équipe donc j'avais besoin de savoir que je pourrais être là pour elle maintenant.

- Je vois, tu peux me promettre que tout ça n'affectera pas son travail ?

- Je vous le promets, je veillerais personnellement à ce que ça n'arrive pas.

- Tu arriveras à gérer une femme enceinte et une personne en deuil ? Je te tire mon chapeau. Surtout que JJ risque d'être jalouse.

- Elle ne le sera pas, elle sait exactement qui est Tsia pour moi, je ne lui ai rien caché, j'ai anticipé une future crise, _**lui avouais-je le faisant sourire.**_

- Je vois ça, bien, il va falloir qu'on retourne s'asseoir, on ne va pas tarder à arriver.

_**Acquiesçant je retournais rapidement à ma place à côté de JJ qui m'accueillit avec un sourire en me tendant mon dossier…**_

_**EP/JJ**_

- Agent Prentiss, Agent Jareau, bonjour Casey Novak, substitut du procureur, _**nous accueillit une rouquine aux cheveux assez longs et aux yeux vert-bleu devant le poste de police où se trouvait une dizaine de journaliste.**_

- Bonjour, _**la saluais-je en même temps que JJ, lui serrant la main.**_

- Suivez-moi à l'intérieur, on y sera plus à l'aise, il y a un peu trop de journaliste ici.

_**Attrapant avec dextérité l'un des sacs que tenait Jennifer, l'ADA Casey Novak nous guida dans les couloirs jusqu'à arriver dans une salle où se trouvait une femme aux cheveux brun foncé avec quelques mèches caramels coupé aux épaules ainsi qu'un homme aux cheveux cours et qui avait une bonne tête.**_

- Olivia, Elliot je vous présente les Agents Prentiss et Jareau, Agents Prentiss et Jareau voici Olivia Benson et Elliot Stabler.

- Enchanté, _**souris-je en tendant ma main en direction de la brune qui me la serra sans vraiment être enchantée.**_

- Liv' soit sympa, _**soupira la rouquine avant de se tourner dans notre direction**_, ne faites pas attention à elle, elle déteste quand quelqu'un d'extérieur intervient dans ses affaires, mais elle va quitter deux minutes cette air grognons et va être gentille, pas vrai Liv' ?

- Je n'ai de toute façon pas le choix ou Cragen va me faire une crise.

- Officier Benson, nous ne sommes absolument pas là pour empiéter sur vos plates-bandes, nous sommes là pour apporter un œil neuf à l'affaire et si on arrive à attraper la personne qui est derrière ses cinq crimes horribles alors ça sera tout bénef' pour vous, pour nous et pour la population qui n'aura plus à craindre de se tarer, _**lançais-je provoquant un sourire chez le brun et la rouquine tandis que l'inspecteur Benson quittait son air énervé pour se radoucir légèrement, bon ce n'était pas encore ça, mais c'était déjà ça de gagner.**_

- Bien, de toute façon je n'ai pas trop le choix, _**rétorqua-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur une chaise, montrant les deux autres à côté d'elle.**_

_**Tirant l'une des chaises pour que JJ puisse s'asseoir dessus je reçu l'un de ses sourires de remerciement qui me fit chaud au cœur et qui me calma instantanément comme elle seule savait le faire, m'asseyant sur la chaise à côté je fixais la brunette.**_

- Bien et si vous nous expliquiez tout ce que vous savez.

- Vous n'avez pas lu les dossiers ?

- Emma Walker, 22 ans, fille unique de Louis et Clara Walker, Ella Calvis, 19 ans, deuxième fille d'Alexia et Jérôme Calvis, Martha Smith, 25 ans, petite dernière de la famille Smith, Adriana Adams, 28 ans, sans famille découverte jusque maintenant, à l'exception de sa petite fille de 2 ans Alyssa et Lina Bloom, 20 ans, fille de Richard et Adelaïde Bloom. Toutes ont été assassinées de plusieurs coups de couteau dans l'abdomen et avait été au préalable violée, on n'a pas retrouvé de sperme ce qui veut dire que le tueur portait un préservatif. En cinq fois il n'a jamais été assez bien vu pour que quelqu'un puisse faire un portrait-robot, ce qui veut dire qu'il est des plus communs, il passe partout avec facilité, il est aussi très méthodique, il ne laisse rien au hasard, tout est calculé, le nombre de coup de couteau est toujours identique, 3, il peut très bien posséder un léger trouble du comportement qui fait qu'il est obligé de frapper par trois fois, comme un schéma qu'il suit à la perfection, je continue ? Ou vous trouvez que j'ai assez bien lue le dossier ?

- Ok… De toute évidence, vous l'avez lu, mais alors pourquoi me demander de vous en faire un résumé ?

- Parce que vous pourriez très bien avoir oublié un détail dans les dossiers qui pourrait nous aider à dresser le profil, qui pourrait nous aider à l'attraper, ou alors vous auriez très bien pu découvrir quelque chose pendant que nous étions dans l'avion.

- Non, nous n'avons rien de plus et le capitaine à vraiment tout mit dans les dossiers, Casey y a veillé.

- Bien, _**acquiesça JJ en sortant son ordinateur l'allumant rapidement pour chercher le wifi, avant d'envoyer une invitation vidéo à Garcia qui ne tarda pas à répondre.**_

- Hello Sunshine numéro 1 et numéro 2 ! _**S'exclama l'informaticienne tirant un sourire aux deux Sunshine en question, c'est-à-dire moi et JJ.**_

- Salut Garcia, du nouveau de ton côté ?

- Nada, mais je fouille encore, Hotch et Morgan m'envoi en directe des infos tout comme Ashley, Reid et Rossi mais pour l'instant rien.

- Ok et Tsia, tu sais où elle est ?

- Au-dessus de l'Atlantique, d'après mes calculs notre nouvelle recrue arrivera dans quatre heures à New York.

- Merci Garcia.

- Pas de quoi. Alors comment vont mes petits choux.

- Elles vont bien, elles ont un peu bougé dans l'avion mais rien d'anormal.

- Qui est-ce ? _**Demanda avec intérêt Casey en s'approchant.**_

- Notre informaticienne de génie, Penelope Garcia, Pen', je te présente l'ADA Casey Novak, ainsi que l'inspecteur Benson, _**sourit JJ en bougeant le PC pour le braquer sur la brunette à mes côtés**_, et l'inspecteur Stabler.

- Enchanté ! Bon mes amours, j'adore discuter avec vous mais notre grognon en chef n'aime pas de trop ça, à plus les loulous ! _**S'exclama-t-elle avant de couper court à la discussion.**_

- Quel personnage ! _**Pouffa la rouquine me faisant sourire.**_

- Penelope est le rayon de soleil de l'équipe, un coup de mou et elle s'occupe de remonter le moral des troupes.

- On voit ça, bon et si on s'y remettait ? _**Demanda Olivia me faisant lever légèrement les yeux au ciel, elle n'allait décidément pas être facile à dérider…**_

_**EP/JJ**_

_**Et voilà pour ce chapitre qui j'espère plaira au rare personne qui passe par ici, néanmoins si jamais vous aimez le couple Casey/Olivia j'ai publié le premier chapitre de ma fic's sur elle aujourd'hui alors si vous ne savez pas quoi faire vous pouvez y faire un tour.**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster.**_


	12. Tsia Mosely

_**Hey tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez tous bien, moi ça va plutôt pas mal.**_

_**Comme dit dans les petits textes d'intro dans mes fictions sur OUAT, j'ai décidée qu'à partir de maintenant je ne publierais plus de chapitre à partir si un certain quota de reviews est atteint, j'ai remarqué que quand je ne menaçais pas je n'avais qu'une ou deux reviews et que quand je menaçais d'arrêter de publier les reviews tombaient, donc puisque vous ne comprenez que par les menaces, bien, je vais fonctionner comme ça.**_

_**Breeeef en attendant voici le prochain chapitre de la fic's qui j'espère vous plaira, bonne lecture !**_

_**EP/JJ**_

_**La première après-midi passé au SVU n'avait rien donné de vraiment utile, nous avions pu affiner notre profil au maximum avec les informations que nous possédions mais maintenant tout résidait entre les mains de Garcia qui fouillait les registres d'hôpitaux psychiatrique de la région à la recherche d'une aiguille dans une botte de foin.**_

_**Voyant que ça**_ _**ne servait à rien de rester se soir Hotch m'autorisa à aller chercher Tsia à l'aéroport avec JJ ainsi que Benson et Novak pour que Tsia soit directement briffée sur l'affaire et aussi pour ne pas que nous nous perdions, puisqu'elle n'arrivait pas au même aéroport que nous ce matin.**_

_**A peine démarrée que déjà la rouquine qui ne semblait pas avoir sa langue dans sa poche commençait à nous questionner :**_

- Vous êtes ensemble ?

- Depuis presque deux ans, _**répondit JJ avec le sourire.**_

- Comment vous…

- Vous êtes peut-être profileuse Agent Prentiss mais vous n'êtes pas la seule à être douée pour analyser ce qu'il se passe autour de vous. Et ce sont des filles ou des garçons ? Et avant que vous demandiez c'est votre amie l'informaticienne qui a parlé au pluriel avant.

- Des filles, deux petites filles.

- Des idées pour les prénoms ?

- Oui, mais on n'est pas encore très d'accord, _**lança ma blonde me faisant soupirer, si elle relançait ce sujet on n'était pas sortie de l'auberge…**_

- Allez-y, on écoute vos propositions, _**sourit avec enthousiasme Casey Novak à l'arrière du véhicule.**_

- Lana, je veux que l'une d'elle s'appelle Lana, mais Jen' dit qu'elle n'aime pas ce prénom, elle veut leurs donner un prénom presque pareille, Anna et Anne.

_**La grimace du côté de la rouquine derrière me fit légèrement rire.**_

- A vous aussi ça vous semble horrible pas vrai ?

- Ben c'est un peu… Bizarre, je sais que si un jour j'avais des jumelles où des jumeaux ils n'auraient pas des prénoms en commun, ils vont déjà devoir se partager leur date d'anniversaire toute leur vie, leurs amies aussi, je varierais les prénoms de plus d'une lettre.

- Enfin quelqu'un de d'accord avec moi !

- Et bien vas-y Miss je sais tout, _**marmonna ma blonde avec mauvaise grâce**_, donne lui ton idée de prénom pour notre deuxième fille.

- Ellen ou Elena, je ne suis pas encore fixée totalement.

- Elena c'est jolie et ça permettrait de garder un son commun avec Lana, _**intervint pour la première fois depuis que nous étions montés en voiture Olivia Benson,**_ puisque vous semblez tellement avoir envie de les appeler pareille.

- Mais je n'aime pas le prénom Lana, ça me rappelle cette fille qui s'appelait Lena et qui me martyrisait à la maternelle.

- Tu t'écoutes parfois Honey ? Tes années de maternelle c'était il y a plus de 30 ans, il faut savoir tourner la page là.

_**Croisant ses bras JJ se tourna vers sa fenêtre de voiture, se lançant dans l'un de ses instants de bouderie très célèbre depuis qu'elle était enceinte me faisant soupirer, qu'elle boude si ça lui faisait plaisir, ça lui passerait avant**_ _**que ça ne me reprenne…**_

_**Décidant de changer de sujet je regardais dans le rétroviseur avec le sourire, la main de Casey Novak touchait presque celle d'Olivia.**_

- Et sinon vous deux la derrière, ça fait longtemps ?

- Quoi nous ? On n'est pas… Non pas ensemble du tout.

- Absolument pas ! _**Approuva Olivia tout en hochant la tête en même temps que la rouquine à ses côtés.**_

- Ouai, j'ai beaucoup de mal à y croire, _**rétorquais-je en regardant fixement leurs deux mains à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre les faisant s'éloigner à toute vitesse, ne**_ _**faisant qu'agrandir mon sourire.**_

- Peux importe si vous y croyez ou non, on est arrivés, _**répondit Casey en désignant l'énorme bâtiment devant nous.**_

- On est peut être arrivé, mais vous ne perdez rien pour attendre, je suis sûr que j'ai raison, je suis profileuse ne l'oubliez pas…

_**EP/JJ**_

_**J'étais nerveuse, extrêmement nerveuse, dans le genre complètement stressée, marchant**_ _**de long en large dans le hall de l'aéroport j'espérais qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivée et quand finalement je**_ _**la vis je ne pus retenir un soupir de soulagement.**_

_**Me précipitant pour l'aider je la serrais rapidement dans mes bras, heureuse**_ _**de la savoir en vie et en bonne santé.**_

- Salut Left and Right, _**me souffla la jeune femme dans mes bras.**_

- Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ce surnom ridicule.

- Pourquoi pas et puis il n'est pas ridicule puisque c'est moi qui l'est choisit !

- Ca ne veut pas dire que ce n'est pas ridicule !

- On dérange ? _**Demanda JJ en s'approchant accompagné de Benson et Novak.**_

- Du tout, Honey je te présente Tsia Mosely, Tsia je te présente ma petite amie depuis bientôt deux ans Jennifer Jareau.

- Enchantée, _**sourit Tsia en prenant JJ dans ses bras avant de se tourner dans ma direction**_, tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'elle était enceinte ! A quoi sert le téléphone Left And Right ?

- _Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de te le dire par téléphone, si jamais Doyle écoutait_, _**lui répondis-je en français faisant froncer les sourcils aux trois autres autours.**_

- Ouai, tu as une bonne excuse, pour une fois.

- J'ai toujours de bonne excuse !

- On va dire que je vais effacer ses dernières années où tu me disais que tu étais trop occupée pour prendre un week-end pour venir me voir.

- J'étais en Australie et après je suis revenue aux Etats-Unis, je n'avais pas le temps.

- Excuse bidon par Left And Right, volume 1, bientôt en vente chez vos marchants de journaux ! _**Se moqua-t-elle tandis que je lui tirais la langue.**_

- Pourquoi Left And Right ? _**Demanda Casey en s'avançant.**_

- Vous êtes ?

- L'ADA Casey Novak, je travaille avec l'unité spéciale pour les victimes dont fait partie l'inspecteur Olivia Benson derrière moi.

- Enchantée, Left And Right parce que pour l'une de nos anciennes missions sous couverture elle avait dû choisir un prénom commençant par la lettre L et un nom par la lettre R, donc pour l'embêter je l'avais surnommée ainsi.

- Tsia à un humour un peu spécial.

- Il est très bien mon humour, c'est toi qui n'en a pas.

- J'en ai, même beaucoup !

- Ok, stop les enfants ! _**S'exclama JJ avec un léger sourire en tapant dans ses mains**_, la récréation est terminée, _**termina-t-elle causant un léger rire chez Casey tandis qu'Olivia elle souriait.**_

- J'ai l'impression de te voir avec Elliott, _**remarqua la rouquine en se tournant vers Olivia qui ne put que laisser son sourire s'agrandir…**_

_**EP/JJ**_

- Re-Bonjour tout le monde ! _**M'exclamais-je en entrant dans le bar où l'équipe c'était réunie en nous attendant, surement le QG de l'équipe du SVU puisqu'Elliot Stabler se trouvait là également.**_

- Re, tu nous présente Beauty Girl ?

- Ne commence pas ton numéro de charme Morgan je te rappelle que tu es mariés et Carly est l'une de mes amies.

- Tu sais très bien que je plaisante.

- J'espère bien, tout le monde je vous présente mon amie Tsia Mosely, Tsia je te présente Dereck Morgan, David Rossi, Spencer Reid, Ashley Seaver et Aaron Hotchner notre boss. Et voici l'inspecteur Elliot Stabler du SVU.

- Enchanté, _**sourit Tsia avant de s'installer à la place que je lui désignais pendant que tout le monde s'installait, mon sourire lui s'agrandissant en voyant Benson et Novak se partager la dernière chaise qu'il restait de libre, décidément il se passait quelque chose.**_

- Alors Tsia comment as-tu rencontré notre Emily ?

- On travaillait dans la même unité à Interpol, je l'empêchais de faire des conneries, elle m'empêchait d'en faire aussi.

- Et vous êtes restée en contact après ça ?

- Bien sûr, Emily fait partie de mes plus proches amies, même si on ne se voyait pas très souvent… Mais assez parlé de moi, parlez-moi de l'enquête.

- Cinq jeunes femmes ont été retrouvées à diverses endroits de la ville, elles avaient été violées et tuées de trois coups de couteaux pour chacune.

- D'autres informations ?

- Elles étaient prostituées, _**répondit Stabler provoquant un grognement de la part d'Olivia.**_

- Ce n'est parce qu'elles étaient prostituées qu'elles méritaient de mourir !

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

- Mais tu l'as insinué !

- Liv', calme toi, _**souffla Casey en posant sa main sur le bras de son amie.**_

- Désolée.

- Vous avez déjà commencé le profil ? _**Demanda Tsia afin de reprendre la conversation sur le sujet du moment.**_

- On l'a déjà commencé, si tu veux le lire il est là, _**lui répondis-je en lui montrant le dossier au milieu de la table,**_ mais je te conseille de le prendre et de le lire dans ta chambre au calme ce soir et si tu as des questions Ashley est dans ta chambre et je serais juste en face avec JJ, tu viens toquer quand tu veux.

- T'en as de la chance, moi quand je la dérange elle m'ennuie avec ça pendant des jours et des jours, _**intervint Morgan.**_

- Pauvre malheureux ! _**M'exclamais-je**_, si j'ai cinq minutes je te plaindrais.

- C'est ça Prentiss.

- Et si on commandait quelque chose au lieu de se battre ?

- Ca vaudrait mieux, _**acquiesça JJ en levant la main pour faire venir un serveur dans notre direction…**_

_**EP/JJ**_

_**Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre si bien sur le nombre de reviews que je trouve suffisant est atteint.**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster**_


	13. La lys

_**Hello tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien, moi ça va plutôt pas mal, enfin ça irait mieux si ma superbe connexion remarchait complètement, je galèrerais moins pour publier mes chapitres, bref, c'est la vie…**_

_**Et comme pour l'instant ma connexion marche je ne vais pas trop épiloguer et je vais simplement vous souhaitez une bonne lecture !**_

_**EP/JJ**_

_**Je n'avais pas beaucoup dormit cette nuit-là, j'avais passé plus de temps à surveiller les mouvements de JJ et à tendre l'oreille pour écouter le moindre bruit possible dans les couloirs.**_

_**Je détestais être sur le qui-vive comme ça, mais je n'avais pas le choix, j'avais l'impression de revenir en arrière, pendant mes missions sous-couvertures, sauf que cette fois-ci je n'avais pas que peur pour ma peau, mais aussi pour celle de ma famille.**_

_**Je savais exactement comment agissait Doyle, il commençait par instaurer un climat de peur, ensuite il s'en prenait aux proches de sa cible avant de s'occuper**_ _**d'elle, la brisant jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'une poupée de chiffon, la tuant à ce moment-là…**_

_**Attrapant le gobelet de café que me tendais Casey Novak je la remerciais d'un sourire tandis qu'elle continuait sa distribution par un décaféiné pour JJ.**_

- Casey Novak, fournisseuse de café pour l'USV depuis 4 ans, _**s'amusa Elliot en attrapant le café que lui tendait la substitut**_, merci.

- Pas de quoi et puis il faut bien que je m'en occupe sinon vous me serviriez votre jus de chaussette complètement imbuvable et il en est hors de question, la café du matin c'est sacrés ! _**Rétorqua Casey me faisant sourire, c'est vrai que généralement ou que nous allions le café était à peine buvable et au bureau c'était pareille...**_

- Je vais me faire muter ici moi, _**m'exclamais-je en prenant une gorgée de ma tasse en plastique**_, ça c'est du café !

- Tu me laisserais toute seule à Washington ?

- Du tout, tu viendrais avec moi, toi et moi on pourrait faire des ravages à New York.

- Ca c'est clair, _**répondit Morgan**_, niveau connerie vous deux vous seriez capable de ravager la Big Apple.

- Mieux vaut ne pas t'y laisser toi non plus alors, tu es pire que nous deux réunies.

_**Nous empêchant de continuer la sonnerie de mon téléphone sonna, m'empressant de l'attraper je décrochais rapidement.**_

- Prentiss ?

- Emily, c'est ta voisine, Hanna.

- Oh Hanna, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, je sortais pour promener Caramel, quand j'ai vu un paquet devant ta porte, c'est juste pour te prévenir que c'est moi qui l'est si jamais tu le cherches quand tu reviendras.

- Quel paquet ? Je n'ai rien commandé.

- Pourtant il y a ton nom dessus.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais l'ouvrir, pour me dire ce qu'il y a dedans.

- Bien sûr, laisse-moi un instant.

_**Attendant qu'elle me réponde je sentais mon cœur battre avec force dans ma poitrine et quand enfin j'entendis son souffle revenir dans l'appareil.**_

- Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas un cadeau de JJ ?

- Non, je ne crois pas, elle n'aurait pas fait livrer quelque chose à la maison en sachant que l'on n'y serait pas.

- Très bien, dans ce cas tu as un admirateur ou une admiratrice secrète, parce que ce sont des fleurs.

- Des fleurs ?

- Oui, enfin une surtout, c'est un lys d'après ce que j'en sais.

- Je vois, je crois que tu peux la jeter ou garde la, comme tu veux, je sais exactement de qui ça vient et j'ai très peu de bon souvenir avec ce type là…

- Un garçon ?

- L'une de ses personnes qui me servait juste à faire croire à ma mère que j'étais hétéro.

- Je vois et bien tu sais quoi, je vais garder cette fleur, ça fera très bien sur mon bureau.

- Très bien, alors à bientôt, il faut que j'y retourne. Bye Hannah.

- Bye Emily.

_**Rangeant mon téléphone je relevais la tête croisant le regard de toute la table qui me regardait.**_

- Un problème ?

- Vous n'avez jamais eu d'ex. lourdingue qui croit qu'il a encore une chance avec vous ? Jen', Tsia, il faut que je vous parle, maintenant, _**terminais-je à vitesse TGV, sans leurs laisser le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, sortant de la salle rapidement suivit je par ma blonde et ma meilleure amie.**_

_**Entrant dans les toilettes je laissais passer les deux jeunes femmes avec moi avant de fermer la porte derrière nous.**_

- C'est Doyle il a déposé une boite devant chez nous, _**révélais-je en commençant à tourner en rond dans la pièce**_, _**sentant la panique s'infiltrer dans chaque pores de ma peau**_, il sait où nous habitons, il peut t'atteindre Jay', s'il t'arrivait quelque chose je ne me le pardonnerais jamais ! Plutôt mourir que de devoir vivre une journée sans toi ! Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi hein ? Je deviendrais quoi moi ? Promets-moi que tu n'iras nulle part tout de seule, promet le moi !

_**Me faisant stopper dans mes tours JJ m'attrapa par les épaules avant de simplement m'encercler de ses bras, posant sa tête dans le creux de mon cou tandis que j'enfouissais ma tête dans ses cheveux, respirant le parfum apaisant qui se trouvait naturellement concentré dans son cou.**_

- Il ne m'arrivera rien, tu es mon chevalier en armure, tu es et tu seras toujours là pour me défendre, j'ai confiance en toi.

- Promets-moi de ne pas prendre tout ça à la légère, tu n'as aucune idée des horreurs dont est capable Ian Doyle, promets-moi de ne pas t'absenter seule, de rester là où je pourrais te protéger, parce que je suis sérieuse quand je dis que je ne survivrais pas s'il t'arrivait quelque chose.

- Je promets de ne pas te lâcher d'une semelle, jusqu'à ce que nous ayons ce type, parce qu'on va l'avoir, pas vrai ?

- On l'aura, je te promets qu'on l'aura…, _**soufflais-je en fermant les yeux regagnant peux à peux mon calme et ma détermination, il ne fallait pas que je me laisse abattre, il fallait que je me batte pour ma famille, pour mon ange blond, pour mes deux petites filles à naitre, pour mon meilleur ami, mon filleul, ma meilleure amie, Reid, Hotch, Rossi, Carly, Ashley, pour toutes les personnes**_ _**qui rendait ma vie meilleure et jamais, jamais je ne laisserais quelqu'un me prendre ça encore moins celui qui avait fait de ma vie un enfer pendant près de deux ans…**_

_**EP/JJ**_

_**Une fois que j'eu repris mes esprits nous avions rejoint tout le monde les trouvant avec une mine**_ _**grave qui n'augurait rien de bon, les fixant tous tour à tour j'arrêtais mon regard sur Hotch' à qui je demandais d'une voix que j'espérais assurée ce qu'il se passait :**_

- On a un nouveau corps, on attendait que vous reveniez, Emily, tu accompagnes les inspecteurs Benson et Stabler sur la scène de crime. Dès que vous avez des infos vous les envoyer à Penelope.

- Et JJ je…

- Va Em', je veille sur elle, _**me souffla Tsia en attrapant ma blonde par la taille tandis que JJ acquiesçait.**_

- On s'occupe tous d'elle Beauty Girl, il n'arrivera rien à ta petite blonde.

- Et puis d'ailleurs que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive dans un commissariat plein d'inspecteur et d'agent du F.B.I., _**fini de me convaincre Jen' avec un léger sourire me faisant lever les yeux au ciel,**_ tu deviens beaucoup trop inquiète pour moi, je ne suis pas malade tu te souviens, je ressemble juste à une baleine.

_**Comprenant qu'elle nous sauvait simplement la**_ _**mise pour éviter que tout le monde ne se demande pourquoi j'agissais ainsi tout d'un coup, je décidais de jouer moi aussi la comédie en laissant un sourire éclairer mon visage.**_

- Tu ne ressembles pas à une baleine, _**rétorquais-je en posant un baiser sur sa joue**_, tu es magnifique, _**continuais-je en attrapant ma veste**_, je t'aime, _**finis-je en suivant Olivia et Elliot en dehors de la pièce lançant un dernier regard dans leurs directions Tsia levant le pouce pour me dire que tout était sous contrôle, qu'elle contrôlait la situation avant de sortir du commissariat espérant que Doyle ne nous ai pas suivi jusqu'à New York et qu'il ne tente rien contre ma moitié avant que je ne sois revenue pour la protéger…**_

EP/JJ

_**Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je vous dis donc à samedi prochain pour le chapitre suivant si bien sûr le quota de review est atteint !**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster**_


	14. Merci Penelope

_**Hey, j'espère que vous allez tous bien, moi ça va plutôt bien, il fait beau, il fait chaud et les reviews étaient au rendez-vous sur cette fiction, pas comme sur certaine qui ne seront pas publiée cette semaine, d'un côté ça m'arrange, je n'avais pas eu le temps de terminer certain chapitre.**_

_**Enfin bref, si jamais il y a des lecteurs de Cauchemar et de Changer de vie par ici, vous aurez votre chapitre la semaine prochaine comme je l'avais déjà dit, tant pis pour ceux qui ont reviewer, vous vous en prendrez aux autres.**_

_**En attendant voici le chapitre promis pour celle-ci, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**EP/JJ**_

_**Je n'avais pas dit un seul mot dans la voiture nous conduisant sur la scène de crime, j'étais**_ _**bien trop concentrée à réfléchir ou pouvais se planquer Doyle et surtout qu'elle était son plan, parce qu'il devait bien**_ _**en avoir un à lui envoyer un lys, il voulait la prévenir de son retour et du faites qu'il l'avait retrouvé, surement aussi commencer à instaurer ce climat de terreur qui lui était si familier avant de réellement passer aux**_ _**choses sérieuse, ce qui incluait j'en étais certaine l'enlèvement d'une personne qui m'était proche et je pourrais mettre ma main au feu que ça serait JJ, pour lui j'avais tué son fils, la seule personne qu'il aimait alors il allait simplement en faire de même avec la seule personne que j'aimais, j'aime et j'aimerais toujours…**_

- Emily ? Tout va bien ? _**Demanda Elliot Stabler tandis que je fixais la**_ _**victime sans dire un seul mot, toujours à moitié plongée dans mes pensées.**_

- Oui, oui, tout va bien merci, je réfléchissais.

- Bien, _**me sourit-il simplement tandis qu'Olivia les**_ _**mains dans les poches de son manteau s'approchait de nous.**_

- D'après les personnes que j'ai pu trouver, elle s'appelait Alison avait vingt et un ans et faisait ça uniquement pour pouvoir payer ses études à l'université, elle voulait devenir avocate.

- C'est triste de devoir en arriver à là pour faire des études…, _**soupirais-je en regardant à nouveau le corps poignardé par trois fois de la jeune femme devant moi.**_

- Malheureusement c'est de plus en plus fréquent, les parents n'ont pas les moyens de payer les études et devenir prostitué rapporte plus qu'un job à mi-temps dans un bar, _**me répondit Olivia en me rejoignant.**_

- Bonjour, désolée du retard j'étais prise dans les bouchons, qu'avons-nous ?

- Une autre victime de notre tueur en série, du moins nous le pensons.

- Très bien.

- Merci.

_**Se baissant aux côtés du corps de la pauvre jeune fille la**_ _**médecin légiste examina les blessures avant de se retourner pour nous parler.**_

- Les blessures ressemblent à celle des autres meurtres, mais je préfère m'en assurer dans ma morgue si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, je m'occupe de l'autopsie dès que j'arrive et je vous envoie tous les résultats dès que je les ai.

- Très bien, nous attendons votre appel, Emily, quelques choses sur cette scène de crime qui peut vous aider pour votre profil ?

- Toutes les scènes de crime se trouvent dans des endroits reculés ou ne se trouve aucune caméra, ce qui veut dire qu'il sait ce qu'il fait, qu'il a repéré les lieux avant, il est méthodique, malgré son TOC des trois coups, il doit aussi donner confiance aux victimes parce que malgré les 4 précédentes victimes il a encore réussi à en tuer une autre sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, il doit être assez commun comme je l'avais déjà dit parce que sinon nous aurions déjà eu des personnes pour nous le décrire. Je pense que notre seule chance de le retrouver c'est de se concentrer sur cette histoire de TOC, parce qu'il est évident qu'il ne commettra pas d'erreur comme laisser son ADN sur la scène du crime.

- Bien, donc toute notre enquête repose sur votre informaticienne. J'espère qu'elle est bonne !

- Garcia est la meilleure ! _**Leur assurais-je en espérant qu'elle ne me fasse pas mentir…**_

_**EP/JJ**_

- J'ai quelques choses ! _**S'exclama Penelope en apparaissant comme**_ _**par magie sur l'écran d'ordinateur que je fixais désespérément depuis une heure tout en baladant mes doigts dans les cheveux **_de ma blonde.

- Garcia dit qu'elle a quelque chose ! _**Criais-je faisant venir tout le monde autour de mon ordinateur tandis que JJ se relevait afin de pouvoir mieux regarder l'ordinateur.**_

- On t'écoute Garcia ! _**Lança Hotch avant que Penelope ne commence son speech.**_

- J'ai fouillé toutes les bases de données que j'ai pu trouver, j'ai même craqué la base de donnée d'interpole et de la CIA, mais je n'ai rien dit hein ?

- Et nous n'avons rien entendu,_** répondit Hotch tirant un sourire amusé de toute l'équipe.**_

- Bien donc, je disais, quand j'ai commencé à perdre espoir j'ai trouvé ses articles de journaux venant de l'état de Californie parlant du même genre de chose qui se passe en ce moment, ça remonte à il y a cinq ans, sauf que sa dernière victime là-bas s'en est sortie, ce qui a dû calmer ses ardeurs pendant quelques temps.

- A moins qu'il n'est agis dans un autre état, ou même plusieurs, _**soufflais-je**_, tu as une description du type Pen' ?

- J'ai appelé le commissariat de Los Angeles qui s'est occupé de l'affaire, ils nous envoient le portrait-robot qu'ils avaient fait, pendant ce temps je vais essayer de trouver des affaires similaires dans les états entre Los Angeles et New-York, je vous préviens dès que j'ai du nouveau.

- Tu es la meilleur Penelope Garcia ! _**Lança Derek.**_

- Ca je le savais déjà Sexy Boys, _**rétorqua Penelope avant de fermer la fenêtre de discussion qu'elle avait elle-même ouverte tandis que la fenêtre des emails**_ _**s'ouvrait à la place, dévoilant le faites que j'avais un**_ _**mail de la police de Los Angeles, ils n'avaient pas trainés…**_

_**M'empressant d'appuyer sur le mail j'ouvris rapidement la pièce jointe dévoilant le visage de l'homme que nous recherchions.**_

- Alors c'est lui, _**murmura Olivia en détaillant le portrait afin de s'en imprégner comme chacun d'entre nous.**_

_**J'avais eu raison sur un point, il était des plus commun, il ne devait pas avoir de mal à se cacher et ne pas se faire remarquer, des cheveux brun en bataille, des yeux brun, pas d'écart entre ses dents, le visage plutôt fin, ça ne m'étonnait pas que personne ne l'ai jamais remarqué, que personne n'est jamais fait attention à lui.**_

- Je vais avertir Casey qu'on a une piste attendez-vous à la voir débarquer ici dès son procès terminé_**, lança Olivia en attrapant son portable pour sortir de la pièce.**_

- Bien que faisons-nous maintenant ? On montre le portrait à la presse ou pas ?

- Non, il ne faut surtout pas qu'il sache qu'on pourrait le coincer dans pas longtemps, demandons plutôt à Garcia de rentrer son…

_**Mon téléphone sonna à ce moment-là, reconnaissant ma sonnerie des sms je vis le nom de Garcia s'afficher, m'empressant de l'ouvrir je découvris qu'elle avait eu la même idée que moi pour le portrait-robot, c'est-à-dire de le rentrer dans son logiciel de reconnaissance facial, avec un peu de chance il serait déjà fiché.**_

- Bon, ben pas besoin de lui téléphoner, elle lit dans mes pensées, _**souris-je**_, elle a déjà rentré le portrait dans notre base de donnée pour voir si il s'y trouvait, même si je pense que ça serait bien trop facile.

- Et si le suspect était revenu sur la scène, après son crime, pendant que vous étiez, _**intervint Reid.**_

- C'est vrai que l'on voit ça assez souvent, je vais envoyer un message à Garcia pour lui demander de chercher ça aussi, _**répondit Morgan en sortant son téléphone tandis que la porte s'ouvrait sur une rouquine au manteau bleu ciel, Casey Novak.**_

- Liv' m'a dit que vous aviez trouvé quelque chose ?! _**Lança-t-elle en enlevant rapidement sa veste pour la poser sur la chaise d'Olivia par-dessus la sienne.**_

- L'homme que nous recherchons a déjà sévit dans un autre état, dans celui de Californie plus précisément et sa dernière victime s'en est sortie, ce qui la surement poussé à se planquer pendant quelques temps et elle a eu le temps de faire un portrait-robot de notre suspect, ce qui veut dire que nous avons enfin quelque chose sur lui, que l'on va enfin pouvoir avancer.

- Ca c'est une bonne nouvelle ! Vous féliciterez Garcia de ma part quand vous l'aurez à nouveau en ligne.

- Pas de soucis !

_**Entendant des bruits de pas venir dans notre direction nous nous retournâmes voyant Olivia qui revenait d'on**_ _**ne savait où.**_

- Cas', je croyais que tu étais encore au bureau quand je t'ai appelé.

- En faites j'étais en route, _**répondit la rouquine en s'asseyant sur la**_ chaise de l'inspecteur un sourire coupable sur le visage.

- En route… Cas'… Combien de fois t'ai-je déjà dit de ne pas conduire ton vélo d'une main et avec le téléphone de l'autre ?

- Hum… Je ne répondrais qu'en présence de mon avocat ? _**Tenta la rouquine faisant rire l'ensemble des personnes présentes, ces deux-là étaient vraiment un sacrés numéro.**_

- Et comme tu es ton propre avocat, on est mal barré.

- Yep, je me dis à moi-même de ne pas répondre à cette question qui ne regarder aucun de vous.

- Super… Bien alors tu vas quand même m'écouter, cette fois-ci je t'achète un kit main-libre et tu n'as rien à dire, on a cas dire que c'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire avec un peu d'avance.

- Sauf que je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas de cadeau.

- Et bien je vais te désobéir, comme toi tu le fais tout le temps, comme ça on est quitte, _**rétorqua l'inspecteur.**_

- Bien !

- Bien ! _**Lança à son tour Olivia tandis qu'Elliot se plaçait entre les**_ _**deux jeunes femmes pour les faire stopper leur petite guerre.**_

- Et si nous allions tous boire un verre en face plutôt que de vous disputer pour rien.

- On ne se dispute pas !

- Ah non et vous appelez ça comment alors ?

- Notre opinion diverge sur certain point c'est tout, _**répondit Casey tandis qu'Olivia hochait la tête pour approuver les dires de la substitut du procureur, ces deux-là me faisaient bien rire, songeais-je en les voyant maintenant à deux contre Elliot Stabler qui je devais bien le reconnaitre aurait mieux fait de se taire plutôt que de ce mettre entre le duo…**_

_**EP/JJ**_

_**Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Comme vous pouvez le voir l'enquête avance doucement mais surement, d'ailleurs j'ai une question pour vous, voulez-vous que l'intrigue finale de la fiction se passe à Washington ou alors qu'elle se déroule à New York avec l'équipe du SVU pour aider ?**_

_**J'hésite beaucoup donc c'est pour ça que je vous pose la question et comme ça approche de plus en plus il me faut des réponses le plus rapidement possible que je puisse planifier ma suite au plus vite.**_

_**Bref, je vous laisse, à la semaine prochaine !**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster**_


	15. Insomnie

_**Hello, tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien, moi j'ai un peu mal à la tête, mais ça va passer.**_

_**En attendant voici le chapitre de cette semaine qui j'espère vous plaira, j'ai vraiment galérée à l'écrire surtout que je voulais inclure une partie qui parle un peu du couple Casey/Olivia.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**EP/JJ**_

_**Nous nous étions couchées, JJ et moi depuis quelques heures, mais pourtant je n'arrivais toujours pas à trouver le sommeil, le faites que Ian Doyle puisse être en ce moment à quelques kilomètre, voir mètre de la personne la plus importante pour moi me rendait malade, j'aimais JJ de toute mon être et je me refusais à laisser courir le moindre risque et dire que si je n'étais pas revenue, si j'étais resté en Australie elle n'aurait aucun problème, elle ne serait pas en danger, elle irait bien…**_

_**Je n'arrivais pas à m'enlever de la tête que**_ _**j'étais la personne responsable, qu'il faudrait mieux que je fuis**_ _**pour ne pas que quelqu'un puisse lui faire de mal…**_

_**Me retournant une nouvelle fois je gémis à l'heure affichée**_ _**sur le radioréveil mit à disposition par l'hôtel, 3 heures du**_ _**matin, j'allais devoir me lever dans 4 heures tout au plus et je n'avais toujours pas fermé les yeux une seule fois, j'allais devenir dingue à ce rythme et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je savais que c'était**_ _**exactement ce qu'il voulait que je fasse, que je devienne dingue…**_

_**Comprenant que je ne dormirais pas ce soir je me levais du lit en faisant bien attention à ne pas réveiller Jen' qui elle dormait, bien sûr je réussis à sortir du lit sans la réveiller, elle avait toujours le sommeil aussi lourd.**_

_**Attrapant ma robe de chambre et mon téléphone que je plaçais dans l'une de ses poches je**_ _**sortis rapidement de la chambre, prenant l'ascenseur pour monter sur le toit, j'avais besoin d'air frais et je ne pouvais délibérément pas ouvrir la fenêtre de notre chambre au risque de réveiller ma blonde ou de la faire tomber malade, ce que je ne voulais surtout pas faire.**_

_**Regardant**_ _**l'horizon je fixais un point lumineux au loin essayant de vider mon esprit, peut-être que si j'y arrivais, j'aurais deux-trois heures de sommeil pour ne pas péter un plomb comme je le faisais toujours dans ce cas là…**_

- Toi non plus tu ne dors pas ? _**Retentit une voix derrière moi me faisant sursauter, croisant le regard de Tsia**_, désolée je ne voulais pas te faire peur, j'ai simplement entendu du bruit dans le couloir et j'ai voulu voir qui c'était, quand j'ai vu que c'était toi je me suis dit que je ne devais pas te laisser seule, alors je t'ai suivi.

- Pas grave…, _**soufflais-je en me retournant à nouveau vers le point lumineux tandis que Tsia se plaçait à mes côtés.**_

- Et si tu me parlais de ce qui ne va pas ? _**Proposa la jeune femme.**_

- Rien ne va, j'ai l'impression que la situation m'échappe, que je vais tout perdre, je ne contrôle rien et je déteste ne rien contrôler !

- Malheureusement c'est la vie, tu ne peux pas toujours tout contrôler, mais tu peux te battre pour essayer de reprendre le contrôle, pour lui montrer, s'il nous surveille qu'il ne t'atteint pas que tu es plus forte qu'il peut le penser, tu es Emily Prentiss, tu as arrêté des centaines de tueur en série, tu es bien plus forte que lui.

- Je ne sais pas comment je ferais sans toi, vraiment, je veux dire, je ne peux pas dire à JJ que je me sens inutile, parce que je ne veux pas l'inquiéter, je ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive quelque chose aux bébés si elle était trop inquiète, je ne pourrais pas être au bureau et la surveiller à l'hôpital, c'est impossible.

- Hey, si jamais il devait se passer quelque chose je serais là, c'est ce qu'on fait entre amie, on se serre les coudes, alors compte sur moi.

- Merci.

- Pas de quoi, maintenant file te coucher, tu en as besoin si tu ne veux pas que JJ te demande ce que tu fais de tes nuits.

- Pas faux, tu devrais aller dormir aussi.

- Je reste encore quelques instants pour profiter de la vue, _**me répondit-elle simplement.**_

- Très bien, mais fait attention à toi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

- C'est justement ça, je m'inquiète trop, _**soupirais-je en partant en sens inverse afin de retrouver JJ…**_

_**EP/JJ**_

_**Finalement j'avais dormis 4 heures, JJ ne m'ayant réveillée qu'un petit quart d'heure avant de partir, il semblerait**_ _**que ma petite escapade de la nuit ne soit pas passée si inaperçue que ça, quand j'étais rentrée JJ m'attendait**_ _**la lumière allumée en faisant les cent pas, à peine m'avait-elle vue qu'elle s'approchait de moi pour passer ses bras autour de ma taille, éclatant en sanglot, quelques mots sortant de sa bouche entre chaque sanglot, elle avait eu peur que je sois partie seule pour arrêter Ian Doyle.**_

_**Après cela je l'avais entrainée jusqu'à notre lit, je lui avais caressé les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rendorme et puis je l'avais rapidement rejointe dans les bras de Morphée…**_

_**Entrant dans le café le plus proche de notre hôtel qui était aussi le plus proche du SVU je ne fus pas surprise de voir des cheveux blond-roux connu se dresser quelques mètres devant JJ, Tsia et moi.**_

_**Tirant ma blonde pour rejoindre la jeune femme devant nous je décidais d'annoncer ma présence avec douceur pour ne pas lui faire peur au risque de renverser les cafés qu'elle tenait dans deux socles en carton.**_

- Hey, _**soufflais-je la faisant se retourner.**_

- Oh Emily, JJ, Tsia, bonjour, tout vas bien ?

- A merveille merci, besoin d'aide ?

- Ca ne serait pas de refus, Olivia devait m'accompagner mais il semblerait que votre informaticienne est trouvé quelque chose et qu'elle soit partie à toute vitesse.

- On n'a pas entendu parler de ça, je vais appeler Hotch, _**répondit JJ tandis que j'attrapais l'un des supports en carton que tenais Casey recevant un sourire de remerciement de sa part avant que je ne tende l'oreille pour entendre la conversation que ma blonde avait avec notre patron.**_

- …vous êtes sûr que…

-…

- Très bien, je transmets à Emily et Tsia, _**soupira JJ en raccrochant pour se tourner dans notre direction.**_

- Il a dit qu'il n'a pas besoin de nous pour le moment, qu'ils ont la situation bien en main.

- Il est sûr ?

- Yep, je lui ai déjà demandé.

- Bien alors nous avons le temps de nous asseoir quelque part pour boire nos cafés, en plus c'est votre jour de chance, on en a plusieurs par personne !

- On ne les attend pas ?

- Oh croyez-moi, les cafés seront froids bien avant qu'ils ne reviennent donc, servez-vous ! _**Répondit Casey en se posant à l'une des tables du café nous invitant à nous asseoir ce que nous fîmes rapidement.**_

- Ça fait longtemps que vous travaillez au BAU ?

- J'ai commencée à y travailler il y a bientôt 10 ans maintenant, Emily est arrivée environ 2 ans plus tard et est… On va dire partie en congé sabbatique de 5 ans…, _**grimaça Jen' me faisant attraper sa main que je serrais avec tendresse entre les miennes.**_

- Ok… J'ai posé la mauvaise question ?

- Pas vraiment, disons que ça n'a pas toujours été tout rose entre JJ et moi, il y a eu une période où je pensais être la seule à ressentir quelque chose pour l'autre, j'ai fait une sorte de dépression et la seule solution que j'ai trouvé c'est de partir, pour éviter de me faire plus de mal et de mettre en danger ceux avec qui je travaillais.

- Je vois et quand avez-vous décidez que c'était le moment de revenir ?

- Je ne l'ai pas vraiment décidé en faites, je suis la marraine du fils de Dereck, c'était à mon tour de venir pour passer les fêtes avec toute la petite famille et à peine arrivé voilà que JJ débarquait pour parler avec Dereck et elle est tombé sur moi…

- Comme quoi, le hasard fait bien les choses, _**sourit Casey en prenant une gorgée de son café.**_

- Et bien j'aime le hasard, _**soufflais-je avant de me tourner en direction de JJ**_, ou faites tu ne m'as jamais dit ce que tu voulais à Dereck ce jour-là !

- Je voulais lui demander encore une fois où tu te trouvais, comme je le faisais depuis presque six mois.

- Seulement 6 mois ?

- J'harcelais Penelope avant ça, mais elle a fini par lâcher que seul Dereck savait ou tu te trouvais et qu'elle lui avait promis de ne pas faire de recherche en échange de nouvelle de toi de temps en temps. C'est là que j'ai compris qui je devais harceler.

- Je vois et bien je sais que ça fait longtemps mais rappelle moi d'en coller une à mon meilleur ami la prochaine fois que je le croise.

- Tu ne lui en as déjà pas mise plusieurs pour ça ?

- Crois-moi il n'en recevra jamais assez pour m'avoir caché tout ça, _**répondis-je en posant un baiser sur sa main recevant un sourire de sa part.**_

- Ok, mais évite de lui faire trop mal parce que tu le connais sinon il va s'en plaindre pendant des semaines.

- J'essaierais, _**lui promis-je**_, et vous, depuis combien de temps travaillez-vous avec Olivia ?

- 4 ans environ, mais la réponse est toujours la même qu'avant-hier, elle et moi ne sommes pas ensemble.

- Mais vous en avez envie n'est-ce pas ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

- Vous ne l'avez pas dit, mais votre corps et votre attitude parle pour vous.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, quand le prénom d'Olivia est prononcé, vous avez un léger sourire qui apparait au coin de vos lèvres et votre regard s'illumine, vous êtes plus agitée aussi, comme en ce moment, vos jambes se balance sous la table et vous taper vos doigts sur la table, vous l'aimez beaucoup et vous avez peur qu'elle s'en rende compte ou que quelqu'un dans votre entourage s'en rende compte parce que cela risquerait de compromettre votre place comme la sienne, je me trompe ?

- Bien, il est possible que je ressente quelque chose de plus fort que de l'amitié pour Olivia, mais il est tout bonnement hors de question que j'en discute avec qui que ce soit, elle ne doit rien savoir, jamais, vous m'avez entendu ?

- On ne dira rien, lui assurais-je, même si je pense que vous faites une terrible erreur, elle vous aime aussi c'est évident, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

- Peut-être, mais je ne risquerais ma place au sein du bureau du procureur pour rien au monde, tout comme je ne risquerais pas la place d'Olivia au sein de l'unité.

- Très bien, alors je ne dirais plus rien à propos de ça, en espérant que ça ne se terminera pas comme moi quand j'ai voulu cacher les miens, _**soupirais-je en comprenant que je n'arriverais pas à faire changer la rouquine d'avis…**_

_**EP/JJ**_

_**Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Comme je l'ai demandé dans le chapitre précédent**_ _**pour ce qui est de la fin de la fiction, je pense la terminer à New York et comme c'est ce que pense aussi la plupart des personnes, tout baigne, j'ai déjà une idée bien précise de comment je vais gérer le tout, mais je ne vous en dit pas plus.**_

_**A la semaine prochaine bien sûr si le quota de review est atteint !**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster**_


End file.
